Crossing Paths
by SnowHelm
Summary: Tevinter is a land where mages are free and slavery is legal. Power is all that matters and in the struggle for survival; a slave and a runaway mage will risk everything for the ones they love and find out just what they are prepared to do for freedom. (AU)
1. For Freedoms Sake

**9:16 Dragon - Highever, Ferelden**

"_Rhett Silas you get back here this instant!" Brina shrieked at her brother stamping her foot._

_Rhett grinned playfully and darted through the field swinging himself into the long since dead apple tree. "Come get me." He giggled._

_Brina narrowed her eyes and picked up a stick. Three years her brother's senior at seven she was a fury when in a temper, but that never lasted long with him. Brina had long ago realised that her brothers smile had a magic of its own, curbing the temper of even their fierce father, whose temper she had inherited. She let the stick fall and held out her hand. "Come on Rhett, it will be dark soon and you know the Darkspawn come out in the dark."_

_Rhett glanced anxiously from his higher vantage point and once satisfied there were no Darkspawn to bar their way he slid down the rough bark and moved to his sister's side clasping her hand. _

_Brina hid her smile and hurried them back to their house, sending Rhett to wash up as she moved to help their mother set the table. She glanced up as her father entered the room, a laughing Rhett draped over a shoulder. _

_Mariel chuckled softly as Hamel set their son on the ground. With his blond hair tied back with a strip of leather and that charming grin that mirrored his father perfectly they were the double of each other. Rhett watched his father remove his armour, his fingers flitting lightly against the hilt of his sword._

_Hamel gently gripped his wrist and knelt down beside his son. "Not yet Rhett."_

"_But I want to help defend us!"_

_Gently ruffling his hair Hamel smiled adoringly at his son. "And one day you will Rhett, but when you are older."_

Brina woke with a start shaking her head to bring her back to reality; it had been a long time since she had dreamt of their life in the Anderfels. She sighed and glanced across the room to Rhett who whimpered softly in his sleep. He had never spoken of those days and she believed he had little if any memory of their flight across Thedas; of their journey to Ferelden, the furthest land away from that they had called home. They had been in Ferelden for seven years now, Rhett having recently had his twelfth name-day. She shivered as she remembered her grandfather, the reason they had fled. One day he had been the man she adored; the next he was a monster, the blood of innocents on his hands. The Templars had killed him and she had been glad. She glanced to Rhett as he shifted in his sleep and hoped his dreams were kind. With a sigh she slipped out of bed, being in the service of Teyrn Cousland was not a position she wanted to jeopardize and it was a long walk from their home to the Castle.

**xXx**

Rhett glanced around him anxiously; his fists clenched. He had no idea why Makan had taken such a dislike of him; but since the age of ten, the boy had plagued him. Now he was surrounded by the older boy and four of his meanest friends. He swallowed painfully as Makan moved forward, his fist thrusting out sending Rhett to the ground.

Clutching his jaw Rhett glanced up his eyes wide. He scrambled back struggling as the older boys gripped his arms and dragged him to his feet.

Makan hit Rhett in the gut making the boy gasp in pain. He kicked out; struggling in their arms, but several more blows and they left Rhett gasping on the ground clutching his stomach, blood on his lip and his eye bruising.

"Tell Brina to reconsider." Makan hissed, before he and the others ran off.

Slowly managing to get to his feet; Rhett retrieved the bread he had purchased at the market and made his way into the woods, his father would be furious that he had been fighting again. Makan had somehow managed to convince the adults that it was Rhett himself who had started the trouble. Arguing with his father that it would be stupid to fight older boys by himself had fallen on deaf ears and his father had lashed him with his belt the last time. Rhett still bore the marks and wanted no repeat. He slipped down to the stream to wash the blood from his skin and clothes; he would just tell them he had fallen in the water. He glanced at his reflection and winced, his right eye was bruising and the cheek was painfully swollen. What he needed was elfroot; but it was proving astonishingly elusive and he doubted he could take what he would need from their small garden without notice. He touched the tender skin; his eyes widening in fascination as he continued to watch his reflection a soft glow emanating from his hand. He felt the swelling go down and watched as the bruise faded. Slowly he lowered his hand and gazed at the faint blue glow. Fear and uncertainty swelled within him. He glanced around to make sure he was alone before he ran for home.

**xXx**

_Hamel glanced at his son who was watching him intently as he killed the rabbit. At eight years old he was an adorable child, whose curiosity was only surpassed by his love of his family. "You make a quick; clean kill, you never let the animal suffer, do you understand?"_

_Rhett nodded fiercely, never taking his eyes from his father. "Did grandpa teach you these things?"_

_Hamel scowled. "No." He muttered._

_Rhett inched closer. "You never talk about grandpa, does it make you sad?"_

_The scowl deepened, before fading as he saw the worried look in his son's eyes. "It makes me angry."_

"_Why?"_

"_You know the Chant of Light Rhett. You understand the dangers mages pose."_

_Nodding Rhett moved to his father gently taking his hand. "Was grandpa killed by a mage?"_

_Choking back the hate Hamel tried to remain calm. "That man took a demon into himself; he was the one that killed others."_

_Rhett's eyes widened in horror. "That … that's why you never speak of him."_

"_And I will never speak of him again. Mages are to be feared Rhett. They are dangerous to others, all will eventually succumb to the whims of demons. We must always be vigilant." He glanced to his son who had paled and was staring at his own hands. Hamel gently cupped his cheek giving a comforting smile. "Don't worry Rhett you're a good boy. Our families curse will not touch you."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise."_

Rhett's eyes flared open but he lay still fearful of waking his sister. His hands clenched as he stared at them tears slipping silently down his cheeks. His father had promised he would not be cursed, but he was. He sniffed softly pulling his hands tight to his chest. If his father found out he would lose everything and the one thing Rhett feared above all else was losing his family. He glanced up as Mr Snuggles stretched out beside him, a deep purr leaving the tabby. Rhett sank his fingers into the thick fur, smiling as the purr deepened. "You're not afraid of me are you Mr Snuggles?" He whispered, smiling as Snuggles rubbed against his face. He petted the cat a little longer before getting up being unable to get back to sleep. He ate a sparse breakfast feeling nauseous and finished his chores before midday.

Moving quietly through the woods; Rhett headed to his secret place, a small cave hidden by foliage next to a stream. He sat in the cave and stared at his hands having no idea what to do. He shivered in the sudden cold, almost falling backwards as flame flickered in the palm of his hand. In a panic he watched the fire intensify; plunging his hands in the icy water to put out the flame, watching in fascination as it flared beneath the water's surface before it finally flickered to nothing. He glanced around and stumbled back into cave burying his hands in his cloak. "Maker please make me normal again! Please!"

It was dark before Rhett returned home; heading straight to his bed after receiving his father's lecture about returning home after dark. He curled into bed thinking anything, even being killed by a Darkspawn would be better than being a mage.

**xXx**

Sunlight filtered through the threadbare curtains bringing Rhett from a deep sleep. He glanced uneasily at his hands making sure there was no glow before he went for breakfast having to force down the food. When his father left for the farthest field and Brina had left for her own duties at Highever Castle, Rhett approached his mother and tearfully told her what had happened.

Mariel held her son as he sobbed. "It will be alright my darling boy; we will keep it a secret."

Rhett glanced to her wiping the tears. "But if father finds out ..."

"I will deal with your father; but Rhett you must be very careful, you must not use your magic or you will be taken to a Circle and those that enter a Circle do not leave it."

Rhett shuddered. "Why would the Maker curse me?"

Mariel gently kissed his forehead. "Rhett; mage or not, I will always love you."

Rhett managed to keep his magic a secret for a month before things went horribly wrong.

**xXx**

The flames rose higher engulfing the barn, Hamel looking at Rhett with horror and fear in his eyes.

Rhett gripped his arm. "I never meant it!" He sobbed. "It just happened!"

"That is what makes mages so dangerous." Hamel hissed. He grabbed Rhett's arm and dragged him to the house tying his hands behind his back and locked him in the cellar, sinking onto a chair putting his head in his hands. "I have brought this curse upon us." He whispered.

Mariel gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders hoping to soothe him. "Rhett has the gift of healing husband. He is not as your father was, the fire was an accident."

Hamel raised his eyes realising she had known what their son truly was. "My father was a so called _healer_ before he succumbed to demons."

"Rhett is a good boy."

"He is a mage." He shook his head and rose wearily to his feet. "I will fetch the Templars."

Mariel grabbed his arm. "Hamel no! Mage or not he is our son."

"We cannot help him. He is a danger to us all." He turned on Mariel; you will not open that cellar door until I return, do you hear me?"

Mariel nodded and wept as her husband strode out of the house.

**xXx**

Rhett trembled as the cellar door opened and he heard the clank of armour. He shrank back as a Templar came into view, pulling him from his hiding place. He glanced to his father who turned away and to his mother who was sobbing; Brina simply stared at him wide eyed. He managed to free himself from the Templars grasp and ran to his mother; desperate to hold her, but his hands were still tied, he sobbed as he was dragged away.

Over the long days of his journey to Kinloch Hold Rhett watched his captors carefully, desperate to escape them. The older seemed confused a great deal of the time, which was a constant irritation to his fellow Templar.

"Why did I have to get stuck with you?" Ser Thomas grumbled loudly.

"Respect, that's what's missing in this generation!" Ser Pevin muttered back.

"Why don't they just cart you off to Orlais already, bloody lyrium addled fool!"

Ser Pevin gave him a toothy grin. "Look well boy, you will be me one day."

Ser Thomas shivered and glared at Rhett moving over and kicking him hard in the stomach, grinning cruelly as the boy curled over gasping in pain. He knelt down and grabbed a fist full of hair yanking Rhett's head back. "You're cursed mage and now you're the property of Kinloch Hold. That means you're my property!" He spat.

"Leave the boy alone!" Ser Pevin grumbled.

"Shut up old man." He hissed standing and giving Rhett another kick.

"Our responsibilities are to protect the populace from magic Thomas that includes the mages."

Thomas sneered. "That's pathetic." He glanced back to Rhett. "If I had my way I'd make you all tranquil and be done with it."

Rhett remained silent as he thought about his situation; trying not to think of the fear and anger of his father, the shock of his sister and his mother's tears. He focused on the Templars. Ser Thomas was clearly an unthinking brute; the muscle of the Chantry, no doubt placed with the older Templar to curb his more aggressive traits, not that it appeared to be working. He sighed deeply, hissing in pain as he was dragged to his feet and pushed to start walking.

**xXx**

The Circle's doors loomed ahead as the ferry reached the island upon which it stood. Rhett trembled as he was pushed out of the boat and marched to the doors. The rope had been replaced with manacles on both his hands and feet. Rhett thought this was a little excessive, but in their travel to the Circle he had realised that Ser Thomas's efforts had been to break him and anger had flared within him. Anger at his father for giving him up, anger at the Maker for cursing him and anger at Ser Thomas for his brutality which he apparently felt was his right. Rhett continued to tremble as he was led inside, wanting to ensure they thought him afraid. He was afraid of course, but his anger ensured he was not paralysed by it. He was careful to take in all of his surroundings; keeping the key to the manacles hidden, Ser Thomas had proven to be as foolish as he was brutal. Rhett was sat on a bench while his captors were called to the Knight Commander's office, blissfully unaware for the moment the key was no longer in their possession. They left Rhett where he was seated under the watchful eye of the two Templars at the doors. Rhett worked carefully unlocking the manacles when the two Templars began speaking to each other. It had to be timed carefully; he had noticed a group of Templars dragging two men with them and assumed it was more mages. The two men were struggling so he hoped they would create enough of a diversion when they arrived. He was not disappointed. The two guards at the door became engaged in the violent fight and Rhett slipped out of the door, throwing the manacles into the water before he leapt in and swam for the shore.

**xXx**

Hamel's thoughts had become dark and violent since giving Rhett to the Templars. Most nights he returned home reeking of ale. One such night he sat heavily on a chair at the table, raking his fingers through his hair. He ached for the boy his son had been; remembering only too well the promise he had made, that he would not be cursed. He shuddered. "We cannot let this continue Mariel. It may skip some children but it will always be there, the potential of magic moving like a sickness through the generations."

Mariel glanced to him uneasily; though she understood why he had betrayed their son, she could not forgive him for it. "Hamel?"

He raised his head, his eyes bloodshot. _Forgive me Mariel._ He slowly stood and moved up the stairs; each step leaden, his body numb as his fingers grasped the hilt of the dagger at his belt.

Mariel's eyes widened as she heard their daughter scream racing up the stairs after him. She sank to the floor clutching Brina to her, her blood spilling out across the floor. "Hamel what have you done?" She screamed.

"The curse of magic ends here in my family." Hamel stated coldly.

**xXx**

Rhett had no idea how long it took him to return to the farm. He was terrified; exhausted, hungry and freezing. He had managed to forage just enough to keep him alive and somehow managed to avoid the Templars, but he would never understand how as they passed so close to him on two occasions. He was terrified to return home, but he knew his mother would find a way to help him. He hesitated as he came to the edge of the farm hiding in the trees. His breath caught as he saw this mother leave the house, fear and relief rushing through him as their eyes met and she hurried towards him.

Mariel gently cupped Rhett's cheeks, pressing her lips to his forehead as tears fell. "My darling how are you here?"

"Templars are kind of stupid."

Mariel gave a choked laugh and held him close tears spilling down her cheeks. "You must run my darling; it is your only chance. If your father finds you …" She swallowed painfully. She looked at his fearful gaze and steeled her heart. "Stay here my darling, I will return soon." Mariel quickly ran to the house putting clothing, food and all the money she had managed to save in a small pouch. She pulled on a cloak and hurried back to her son grasping his hand. "We must be swift."

"What about Brina?"

Mariel sniffed painfully. "She has returned to the Maker Rhett."

Rhett stiffened staring up at her. "How? I … I …"

"Your father … a madness fell upon him. My darling we cannot linger it is too dangerous."

Rhett stared at her in shock. "He killed her because of me didn't he?"

"My darling it is complicated. There will be time to grieve, but for now we must flee. Please my son."

They headed to dock, Mariel buying them passage to Kirkwall. She sat in the hold as Rhett slept; having cried himself to sleep, his head on the embroidered pillow she had stuffed into the pack, her fingers combing through his hair. Hamel would have discovered she was gone by now and she knew she could never return. She gazed at her son. "I will protect you Rhett; you will be free, I swear it."

**xXx**

The Silver Serpent docked in Kirkwall after two weeks of storms at sea, depositing a weary and sea sick load of passengers. Mariel purchased provisions and managed to talk her way into joining a dwarven merchant caravan heading to Cumberland. Merchant Sebat was making the journey with his son Worthy. They were both kind through practical businessmen. In exchange for travelling with the wagons and being fed and protected Mariel would cook and wash clothes while Rhett tended to the mules.

Mariel and Rhett kept to themselves; rarely socialising with the others of the caravan, locked in their grief and fear. Rhett concentrated on hiding his magic, terrified that at any moment he would reveal the truth of himself. He cried himself to sleep each night desperate to hear Brina scold or tease him. He couldn't reconcile the father he had adored, with the man who had killed his sister. His father's fear and hatred haunted him.

Mariel watched over Rhett, keeping him away from the others as much as possible. One slip and it would be over. She buried her grief and anger; focusing only on keeping them safe, but at night, when Rhett finally exhausted himself with tears and slept, she would give into her desperation and weep until her own exhaustion claimed her.

Upon reaching Cumberland Sebat spoke to his contacts and discovered a merchant who was travelling to Solas not far from the Tevinter border who was looking for more hands. He warned Mariel the human was a little unsavoury, but he was the only one currently travelling north.

Mariel spoke to Velan and found him surprisingly agreeable. They would travel with him to Solas and then once they had provisions they would head west towards Anderfels. She agreed to the same terms with the human merchant for herself and her son relieved when they returned to the Imperial Highway and continued their journey north.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading. _


	2. There Are No Secrets

**9:16 Dragon - Minrathous, Tevinter**

Leto remained still as his mother brushed his hair from the left side of his face; revealing a black eye and a cut on his cheek. She had already seen to the wound on his arm and gently rubbed salve onto his bruised knuckles.

"Leto you are not yet sixteen, why must they be so rough with you?"

"Because Master Danarius demands the best. Mom please stop worrying, injuries in training are unavoidable. He is impressed with me and we already have better quarters and food because I have been winning my matches. Does that not make you happy?"

"No sweetheart I am not happy, I would rather live in the street than see you hurt."

Leto sighed and hugged her gently. "There is no need to worry about me, I promise. Besides I must prepare if I am to fight for the honour of becoming the Masters bodyguard."

Myoro paled, her hand fluttering to her chest. "Please be careful Leto. Many wish for that position and few ever attain it."

Leto grinned. "_They_ were not me."

Myoro sighed as Leto left; returning to her work in the garden, remembering the days when he would play quietly at her side and not so long ago it seemed, work with her in the garden. She shook her head and handed the basket of vegetables to Varania, her hand gently resting on her daughters. "You are still being discreet yes?"

Varania sighed. "Yes mom!"

"You know why I ask this of you."

The beginnings of the scowl vanished and Varania knelt beside her mother picking several carrots from the earth. "I have told no-one I swear."

"Good. Now quickly get those vegetables to the kitchen and mind and give them a good wash." Myoro watched her daughter move inside. Keeping magical talent a secret was a monumental task, especially for a thirteen year old who wanted to experiment. She noticed Danarius move passed a window; turning her gaze quickly to the vegetables she was tending, her heart pounding, fear for both of her children leaving her incapable of movement for a few moments.

**xXx**

Thalis paced the room in agitation, they had little time and Leto's tardiness was putting a serious damper on his mood. He was playing a dangerous game, he had been assigned by his master to watch over Leto and ensure he remained 'unspoiled'. An unusual order, but one he had taken seriously until a particularly vicious training session had left Leto barely conscious. A moment of confusion on Leto's part had led to a rough kiss. Three weeks later Thalis had succumbed to his desire and taken Leto to his bed. He shifted restlessly, he was four years Leto's senior and he wondered why Danarius had entrusted him with the younger elf's virginity. He feared it had been a trap he had walked right into, but once the act was committed Thalis saw little reason to deny himself. They had been meeting for over a month now, surely if their Master knew he would not be silent about it. He allowed himself the faint hope they would continue to remain undiscovered. He glanced up sharply as his fellow elf slipped into the room, flushed and out of breath. Thalis raised an eyebrow. "Late again, I'm beginning to wonder if you are fully committed to our meetings."

"Of course I am." Leto hissed. "It is not easy to get away."

"I manage." Thalis snapped deliberately provoking him.

Leto scowled. "Why must you always make this so difficult?"

Thalis smirked slightly and ran a thumb across the cut on Leto's cheek. "We play a dangerous game, one that may end in our deaths if our Master finds us together. You surely cannot blame me for being a little grouchy when you limit our already limited time."

"I am not the one wasting time now!" Leto growled.

Thalis smiled, his warm breath ghosting over Leto's lips. "Then let us not waste any more."

**xXx**

Danarius leaned back in his personal seat in the arena. He enjoyed watching his slaves fighting for his approval, it never failed to thrill him. He loved the smell of blood, the cries of pain and the look in a slave's eye when they knew their time was over. His attention was diverted as Thalis entered the training area. He found him physically attractive as he found many elves; shoulder length chestnut hair, eyes of a rich hazel, along with a body that was muscled and toned from hours training. Danarius had enjoyed him on many occasions.

He felt a jolt as Leto followed him; ebony hair, vibrant green eyes and a lithe body that was more than a pleasure to look upon. There was a fire within him that the Magister wanted to tame for his own. He had seen in him the potential for a formidable warrior and he was being proven right, he could best fighters his own age and many older. His fingers drummed rhythmically against the arm of the chair. In a few years he would become the perfect candidate.

Danarius had uncovered old magic, a method of enhancing the body with lyrium to lend those without obvious magical talents more power. Leto's father had been a mage blood child and his sister had recently manifested magic. He was vaguely amused that the family thought they could hide it from him. She did not feel particularly powerful, but that too could be remedied and if not he could find other uses for her. Therefore latent as it was, Leto was born to magic and the lyrium brands would enhance him beautifully.

He pursed his lips, discontent with his current failures. He watched Leto fight, blood slipping down his arm as steel scraped against skin. He would have to be willing; it was a dangerous procedure and lack of commitment from the participant always led to failure, so Danarius continued to watch him closely to find the one thing Leto would _give _or_ do_ anything for. He signalled for Leto to approach when he had won his match.

Leto knelt before Danarius; his Master placing a hand on his shoulder; the touch tender, almost affectionate.

"You are doing superbly Leto, you are surpassing even my expectations." He slowly ran his fingers through silky strands of hair, unconsciously licking his lips. "You are loyal to me Leto, yes."

"Of course Master."

Danarius nodded. "Very well, go back to your training, I will be choosing a new bodyguard soon." He smiled at the hope in Leto's eyes. "I want you to do well Leto, failure as always will not be tolerated." He watched the young man rise and bow before leaving. Leto's every movement was a story of grace and power. One day he would be the most powerful warrior the Imperium had ever seen and all Danarius had ever wanted would be his for the taking. He rose and left the arena, for the moment he had other matters to attend to.

**xXx**

Varania held her breath as Danarius paced the room, his narrowed ice blue eyes rooting her to the spot.

"Nothing happens in this house that I do not know." Danarius snarled. "Did you really think you could hide this from me?"

"Master Danarius I …" She screamed in pain and sank to the floor clutching her stomach, gasping painfully.

"I did not give you permission to speak!"

Varania gasped as her body was forced against the floor; unable to move as Danarius watched her from across the room, his magic curling around her.

"Now … tell me _slave_; did you really think you could hide your magic from me?"

A sob left her lips. "I was afraid."

Danarius knelt beside her, his fingers gripping her neck squeezing painfully. "As well you should be. I should dispose of you right now, but I have a use for you." He dragged Varania to her feet and sat her on the chair releasing his magic from her. "If you prove yourself useful to me I _may_ forget this little lapse in judgement."

"Th … thank you Master." Varania whimpered.

"The streets are filled with the Imperium's castoffs and Thedas's run away mages seeking refuge from the Circles. You will find these mages and bring them to me, concentrate on those not from Tevinter initially."

"How … how will I find them?"

Danarius smirked. "I am sure you will find some way to entice them. Fail me and your life is forfeit."

**xXx**

Leto watched Thalis from the corner of his eye as he entered the arena's armoury; it had been over a week since they had managed to snatch time together. He gave a subtle nod, receiving one from Thalis in return. He moved into a darkened corner Thalis following moments later. "Fight well." Leto whispered.

Thalis gently caressed his cheek. "I hope he does not have us face each other, for that is one fight I cannot hope to win. You have become quite the warrior."

Leto swallowed painfully. "I …" His words lost in the forbidden kiss that was over far too soon. "Thalis." He whispered.

"Fight well as you always do and whatever the outcome stay true to your goal. Survival is worth _any_ sacrifice."

"Some things should not be sacrificed." Leto whispered hoarsely.

Thalis shook his head. "How have you survived this long being so sentimental?"

The flush burned Leto's cheeks and he looked at his feet.

"Leto listen to me; know this now, one day we will not be in training and if I have to strike you down I will." He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Leto's throat feeling him struggle to swallow. "Leto you must harden your heart, there is no place in the Imperium for love."

Leto pulled away from him angry and confused.

Thalis sighed. "Love is a weakness that many would exploit. Always take the killing blow Leto, no matter who your opponent is."

**xXx**

Leto kept his distance from his lover and Thalis did not push. He wrestled with Thalis's words that he would strike him down if need be. He could think of little else; finally understanding why Thalis was so harsh, it was his way of protecting his heart. Leto moved swiftly through the corridors to Thalis's room, knocking hard on the door trying to remain calm.

Thalis raised an eyebrow, but let him in. "What is it Leto?"

"I do not want to live a life without feelings, without love."

"You are a fool Leto."

"Better a fool and live, than a hardened dead shell."

Thalis shook his head. "I cannot give you love Leto. It is not within me to give."

Leto moved closer. "But it is within me."

Thalis shook his head again. "Leto this can only lead to pain for you."

Leto smirked. "I thought you didn't care."

Thalis hesitated then pushed him towards the bed. "Shut up." He muttered.

**xXx**

Varania lay in her bed tossing and turning, unable to take her mind from the fates of the mages she had thus far brought to her Master in the two months since given her task. The streets were filled with the desperate, and Varania surprised herself with just how convincing she could be now that her life depended upon it. None were native to Tevinter; all escapees from the Circle outside of the Imperium. The latest had been a young elven women; a human male in his thirties and an elven male in his early twenties. She worried at her lip, Regior the elven male played on her mind more than most. He was stunningly handsome and his smile haunted her dreams. She had seen the bodies of the elven woman and the human male removed from the house only days ago. The fate of Regior remained unknown to her. She had confessed what she was doing to Leto who had been frustrated that he could do nothing to help her. They both had to do whatever was necessary to survive.

Weeks passed and Varania continued her search for mages, but she knew Danarius was growing impatient. She found herself praying to the Maker to bring her whatever her Master was looking for.

**xXx**

Danarius rose to his feet as Leto disarmed Thalis. It had perhaps been cruel of him to use Leto to test Thalis, but he was hardly a boy anymore. Their match against each other had been deliberate so that he could test Leto's loyalty and punish Thalis for his disloyalty. He called for Leto's attention, drawing his finger slowly across his throat.

Thalis looked to his master in shock; this was simply a training exercise, he knew then that Danarius knew of his indiscretion with Leto. He had signed his own death warrant with his disobedience. He could run, but he would be dead before he got two paces. He looked to Leto, saw the pain in his eyes and the tremble of his hands. "Take the killing blow Leto, whoever your opponent is."

Leto drove his sword swiftly through Thalis's heart giving him a merciful death; knowing that further hesitation would only lead to his own death, or the death of his family. He choked back the tears and the bile, any sign of weakness and he would be seen as unworthy and his family would suffer.

Danarius smirked, Leto had not disappointed him. His commitment was certain, but he would not risk him until he could be certain the procedure would not fail. What he needed was a mage untouched by blood magic, a mage with a rare gift. His true success lay in the acquisition of a spirit healer and as yet Varania's offerings had fallen short.

**xXx**

Leto sat by the window staring at the stars trying not to give in to the pain of his heart. He glanced to his hands; closing his eyes against the image of the sword sinking into Thalis, the feeling of steel sliding into flesh and muscle, but it tortured him nevertheless, his eyes flaring open, his fist stuffed to his mouth to muffle the cry of pain. He held himself rigid on the chair, biting his fist as tears burned his eyes and slipped unheeded down his cheeks. He glanced up as Varania slipped into the room, moving to his side and wrapping her arms around him, holding him as he wept. "He told me not to love." He gasped.

Varania closed her eyes hugging him closer. "Without love brother we are not alive."

"If this is being alive I do not want it."

"Leto please; we need you. Without you mother and I … we …"

Leto pulled her tight resting his cheek on her shoulder. "I will always protect you, no matter the cost."

Varanis nestled against him. "I know you will."

He shuddered painfully knowing that killing Thalis's was unlikely to be the last sacrifice he would have to make to keep his family safe.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and thank you to those reviewing, favouriting and following. _


	3. Necessity

Valen watched the boy and his mother carefully, they were running from something despite their story that they were going to family. Their grief and fear was palpable and it tugged at the curious side to his nature. He also found himself looking over his shoulder a great deal more than usual, which disturbed him. Valen was a man of many faces, changing his personality to fit the situation and he began to use that to his advantage. He smiled as Rhett brushed down the mules. "You're doing a good job boy."

Rhett gave a shy smile. "They are nice, but I prefer cats."

Valen chuckled, surprised by the smile. "Cats huh."

"Mr Snuggles is my tabby."

"Your dad looking after Mr Snuggles?"

Rhett sighed, rubbing his arm in agitation. "I don't know. I … I hope so."

Frowning slightly Valen watched the boys increasing discomfort.

Rhett worried at his lip afraid his terrible secret would come spilling out. He was desperate to speak to someone, his mother was struggling with her own grief and had forbidden discussing their past in case they were overheard.

Valen smiled and squeezed his shoulder; there was after all a time for all things. "Come on then, the mules won't feed themselves."

Rhett nodded. "I'm on it."

Valen moved to Mariel who was cooking the evening stew. "He's a good boy."

"Yes he is."

"I think he misses his cat."

Mariel glanced to him startled; her eyes moving to her son, wondering if he had spoken of the reason they had fled.

"Look it's not my business, but travelling north is a dangerous journey especially for a woman and boy alone."

Mariel glanced at him uneasily, though relieved it did not appear he was aware of the truth of their circumstances.

"All I'm saying is if you're running from the boy's father, do I need to be worried about him catching up?"

Mariel paled. "No I … I don't think so."

"Well alright then."

**xXx**

The arena looked as it always had; the smells were the same, so too were the sounds, but all Leto could see was blood and Thalis's body. He swallowed painfully and unsheathed his sword. He brought his palm to rest flat against the steel, blade pointed skyward. He gave a few practice swings before he moved to stand opposite his opponent. Today he would win, just as he would every day through the trials and then he would take his place at his Master side and leave behind the fanciful youth he had been and embrace the only life open to him. He would be as the stone that encased the arena, hard and unyielding. He brought his sword down in a sweeping arc; blood spraying, the scream of his opponent echoing. Leto barely noticed; driving his sword through the man's heart, his own becoming as hard as granite.

**xXx**

"Come on Rhett, let's put those hunting skills of yours to use." They needed to supplement their supplies and Valen had worked hard to gain the boy and his mother's trust in the weeks of their journey. He still had precious little information and Mariel was tight lipped, the boy however at times looked desperate to talk, so he gave him as many opportunities as he could without looking suspicious to his mother. He smiled as Rhett hurried after him. They caught several rabbits surprisingly quickly. "How are you doing?"

"Okay I guess."

"You don't sound too sure Rhett."

With a shrug Rhett concentrated on his rabbit, his knife trembling in his hand.

"Rhett?"

The memories of hunting with his father suddenly overwhelmed Rhett and the barrier he had built around him to hold in his emotions crumbled. "It's my fault!" He sobbed suddenly.

"I don't understand, what's your fault?"

"It's my fault we had to leave!" He sobbed painfully.

Valen glanced to him startled as Rhett clung to him, his body shaking with sobs. He gently rubbed his back. "Come on now Rhett, surely it's not all that bad."

"I'm cursed!" He cried out wretchedly.

Valen eyed the boy cautiously. "Cursed?"

Rhett glanced up blinking the tears from his eyes, his misery turning to panic.

Valen clasped his wrist realising he was going to run. "Rhett you trust me don't you?"

Worrying at his lip Rhett shivered. "Yes."

"I can't help you unless I know what's going on." He hissed in pain as he took the knife from Rhett's trembling hands, cutting the palm of his hand. He watched startled as a soft glow encompassed his hand, the skin knitting together. "You're a mage." He whispered.

Rhett nodded, tears spilling down his cheeks. "Are you going to turn me in to the Templars?"

Valen shook his head. "Is that what your father was going to do?"

"He did, but I escaped."

"Rhett not everyone fears mages. I know people, powerful people that could help you."

Rhett's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Valen smiled. "I will keep your secret Rhett."

Rhett gazed at him adoringly. "Thank you."

"Let's just keep this between you and me for now."

Rhett nodded, feeling as though part of his burden at least had been lifted.

Valen's mind worked quickly as they gathered their catch and headed back to camp. Magister Denarius had sent word to him several months ago that he was looking for a healer and would be willing to pay handsomely. Valen often picked up the strays of society, there was money to be made in the sale of flesh. He smiled to himself; a healer and a female slave, his pay day had just arrived.

**xXx**

Mariel was relieved that Rhett seemed to be more relaxed, he even gave the occasional smile. He spent a lot of time with Valen and she was not sure whether to be grateful or suspicious. Valen had been nothing but a gentleman, but Sebat's warning niggled constantly in her mind. Each night she would tuck Rhett into his blanket reminding him that all would be well, that soon they would be with family and only when he was asleep would she allow her mask to fall. She would move to her own bedroll and pull the blanket over her in an attempt to muffle the sobs that always came.

Not one night passed without Hamel being present in her dreams. She wasn't sure which were worse; the ones where he held her tenderly, gazing joyfully at their children, or the ones where Templars dragged Rhett away and the blood of their daughter was on his hands. She shuddered painfully wondering why the Maker had taken her perfect, beautiful family and torn it asunder. Glancing over to Rhett she sighed deeply; she wished he was not a mage for his sake, but she would do whatever it took to secure his freedom and a future. She lay awake long into the night. They would need someone who could teach him to control his magic, someone who would protect him should Templars arrive. She had been able to think of only one man, a flame from her youth. He had discovered his powers and retreated into the Hunterhorn Mountains. She knew it was a long shot, but it was the only chance they had. Three more days and they would reach Solas. There she would look for a guide who could take them west. With a sigh she finally dropped off to sleep, screams filling her dreams. Mariel woke with a start as a frantic Rhett shook her.

"Mom please wake up!"

"W … what is it Rhett?" She froze as she heard screams of man and beast. She stuffed their things into a pack, crying out as the tent flap was pulled back revealing Valen.

"We must flee." He gasped. "Darkspawn attack." He dragged them out and pulled them towards a cart at the far end of the campsite that was as yet untouched. The mules were still tethered, but straining at the rope. Practically pushing them onto the cart, Valen leapt up and nudged the mules who needed no persuading. Panicked as they were they managed to pull the cart and begin to make distance between them and the awful sight they were leaving behind.

Rhett stared in horror as monsters he remembered only from his dreams seemed to come up from the ground beneath them. He had no time to think; barely aware of the fire that poured from his hands, the screams of the Darkspawn filling the night. He turned as one gripped the cart grabbing his mother. He screamed in terror and incinerated the foul creature. Clutching his mother, terrified both for her and by what he had done.

Valen hurried the mules on, clutching his arm as blood spilled from the wound caused by a Darkspawns blade. He glanced back seeing only the dim flicker of the campfire. All his goods were sacrificed in the flight, all of the trusted muscle who had seen many journeys with him now food for the tainted nightmares. He urged the mules on; none of that mattered, he had the boy and he was worth far more than the silks, wine and muscle put together.

**xXx**

Dawn broke on the horizon before Valen dared to let the mules rest. They had left the Darkspawn far behind, but not the taint. Mariel collapsed by midday; her face pale, her body feverish. Valen knew the taint and spoke to her softly, knowing that she too knew her fate. He watched her talk to the boy as he sharpened his dagger. They both knew what had to be done, but Rhett was a boy who only had his mother and Valen knew it was unlikely he would understand.

Mariel gently clasped Rhett's hand, smiling sadly as she felt the ripple of magic as he tried to heal her. "Rhett, you know there is no cure for the taint."

Rhett swallowed painfully, furiously wiping the tears from his eyes. "Mom please, please don't give up."

Mariel sighed and held him tightly. "Rhett we have no time. Valen will do what must be done. Better to die as me, then as some tainted creature. Do you understand?"

Rhett nodded. He remembered well all he had been told as a child, that death by a bade was a mercy if tainted. "This is my fault, if I didn't have magic …"

"Rhett stop, this is not your doing. You are a good boy and you will use your magic for good, I know it." She struggled for breath. "Valen will take you to Solas; listen to him and do as he says; he said he knows someone who can help you. We must trust him my darling, we have no choice."

Rhett nodded clutching her hand.

"Now I need you to go back to the cart." She held him tight to her. "Be safe my darling. Go and _never_ look back."

Rhett shook his head. "I'm not leaving you."

"Rhett I don't want you to see this."

"I am _not_ leaving you."

Tears slipped down Mariel's cheeks. "Rhett please."

"You won't die alone mom, I will be right here."

Mariel swallowed painfully before she nodded, squeezing his hand.

Valen approached glancing in concern to Rhett.

"I'm staying." He stated stubbornly.

Valen pressed the dagger to Mariel's chest. "May the Maker embrace you." He stated softly.

Mariel looked to Rhett. "Be free Rhett and happy, I love you so much my darling."

"I love you too mom."

Valen drove the steel swiftly through her heart, then withdrew the blade and moved away.

Rhett carefully placed Mariel's hands on her stomach and began to cover her with the stones surrounding them. With each one placed he spoke a line of the Chant of Light.

Valen watched the boy at his task until the last strip of daylight faded and only the campfire lit the area. He bowed his head, the Darkspawn were always a nasty business. He tended once again to his wound. It was painful; but he was lucky, the taint had not claimed him. He called Rhett over to eat, but the boy didn't move and he was not sure he even heard him. He let him be until dawn broke when he guided the pale and shaking boy to the cart; where he sat clutching the embroidered pillow of his mother's, tears slipping down his cheeks.

**xXx **

Leto knelt at his Master's feet; there was no sense of triumph, no thrill of excitement. He had won each match, but with each death part of his soul died. He was the youngest ever to be given the honour of bodyguard in the Magisters service. He rose and accepted his new armour, bowing low before he took his place behind Danarius. He ignored the look from Samial and Reece who stood at either side of their Master. They had been his bodyguards for over three years now and there were few tougher. Life would not be easy, but this way his family was safe. He followed his Master back to the estate, barely recognising himself when he caught his reflection in a mirror.

**xXx**

Valen did not bother with Solas, he pushed on to Tevinter. He tried to coax Rhett into conversation; but the boy remained silent, always clutching the pillow, his gaze often fixed on a point on the horizon unseeing. Valen had to force water and what morsels of food he could passed his lips; Danarius would not pay for a corpse, not in this case at least. He was relieved therefore when they passed the Tevinter border and he headed North West. They stopped at a small village known as Fellrin though it was on no map he had ever seen. He booked them at an inn and left Rhett sleeping while he went to engage the services of a contact who knew Danarius well. He would meet Danarius's slavers in Vol Dorma where he would hand over the boy and receive significant payment in return. He returned to his room, Rhett still sleeping. He sighed and sat at the table, propping his legs up. He was a man rarely nudged by his conscience and he easily made himself believe he was doing the boy a favour. Without family he would likely die anyway, this way Rhett would have a roof over his head and food before Danarius did whatever he did with his acquisitions. He smiled and closed his eyes; it was a good deal for them all.

**xXx**

As they reached Vol Dorma, the slavers were waiting for them on the border of the city. Valen told Rhett to wait in the cart while he spoke to them.

Rhett watched Valen; his grief edged with anger and the cut of betrayal. Unknown to the merchant Valen talked in his sleep and Rhett was very aware they were here to meet slavers, though he did not know who intended to buy him. Not even in dreams would Valen betray Danarius. Rhett slipped from the cart clutching his pack and waited until they were in deep conversation before he ran. His mother did not die so he would be sold into slavery and he would put a dagger through his own chest before he would betray her.

Valen took the money and motioned to the cart. He heard too late the cries of double cross; the sword driving through his chest, blood spraying onto the slaver, who snatched back the bag of sovereigns. They left him dying on the road and returned to the business of grabbing the waifs and strays from the streets. It mattered little that they did not have the boy, any would do and Danarius would be none the wiser.

Rhett lost himself in the streets; moving swiftly, staying in the crowds, trying not to give into the panic, refusing to break down. He kept moving, walking until his feet ached. He purchased food until what little coin he had ran out and then he begged, or went hungry. He slept in doorways or on the streets, always moving north having no idea where to go. It was dangerous to stay in one place too long, people took notice and with that notice usually came some form of pain. Rhett was numb with grief and the horror of what his life had become and for the first time he knew what it was to be truly alone. He begged lifts when he could to rest his battered feet and finally he found himself crossing a bridge into Minrathous. Exhausted and hungry he slipped off the cart and disappeared into the crowds, doubting the streets here would be any kinder than those he had already passed through.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you to those reading, favouriting, following and reviewing. _


	4. A Simple Act Of Survival

Varania stared at the young boy shivering in the alleyway, clutching a tattered pack. His golden hair dulled with dust and dirt. Warm hazel eyes edged with fear as they moved ceaselessly. He was too thin; his clothing hanging off him, but she felt in him something that resided in herself, he was a mage. She cautiously moved forward, wincing as his eyes widened as she approached trying to make himself appear invisible. He looked about the same age as her and she wondered what had led him to this place. "I can help." She said softly.

Rhett gazed at the elf and wondered if he had fallen asleep again; in the Fade people wanted to help him, but not here, not in the waking world. He stared at her flame red hair and eyes as rich as spring grass. "Why? I have nothing I can give you."

Varania glanced around her to make sure it was safe and moved closer to the boy cupping her hands and allowing a soft green glow to nestle between her palms.

Rhett gasped and gazed at her wonderingly. "You're like me." He whispered.

Varania smiled and nodded. "Come with me. I have a safe place." She felt a twinge of guilt as he rose after only a moment's hesitation and followed her. Danarius would be more interested in a human mage and perhaps he would be the one. "I'm Varania."

"Rhett."

"How old are you Rhett?"

"Thirteen." His name day had come and gone several months ago, uncelebrated on the Tevinter streets. Acknowledgement of the day meant little without his family.

Varania bit her lip uneasily, he was younger than anyone else she had coaxed to accompany her."

Rhett watched her curiously. "Does my age matter?"

Varania gave a reassuring smile. "No Rhett, not at all. Do you have family?"

Rhett lowered his eyes. "No."

Varania nodded; it was just as well, Master Danarius did not like families looking for his acquisitions.

**xXx**

Danarius looked over the young boy feeling a tug of extraordinary power; raw and untamed. He smiled and signalled to Varania for her to leave. He gently placed his hand on the boys shoulder raising an eyebrow as he shrank from him. Danarius was a brutal man, he ruled his slaves with pain and fear, he broke people destroying their spirit, but he knew that could not be the way with this boy. For him to reach his full potential he needed to be nurtured, coaxed. Danarius swallowed the violence and vicious words he would usually use and gently squeezed the boys shoulder. "You are safe now Rhett."

Rhett gazed at him afraid to believe it. He shivered painfully. "Why? You don't know me, I have nothing I can give you."

Danarius realised in that one instant how easy this would be if only he could stay his hand. "Come, I wish to show you something." Again the fear flared in the boy's eyes, his body tensing. Danarius smiled warmly. "Come, you will not be harmed."

Rhett trailed after him; his eyes darting into every shadow, every doorway. He followed Danarius because what else was he to do? He had no money, his clothes were little more than tatters and he was so hungry he had woken up to chewing on his own hand. He smelled terrible and his skin itched from lack of hygiene, yet the man he followed seemed to have looked beyond all of that. He stopped and stared as Dararius took him into a room filled with shelves of books. Rhett's eyes widened in awe, he had never seen so many books.

Danarius could barely hide the smug smile, yes the boy would be easily pleased. He watched as Rhett moved to the shelves, his fingers reaching for the books but not touching. His smile broadened. "You feel the power within the pages?"

Rhett turned flushing. "I'm sorry I didn't touch them." He stumbled as he backed away slipping and falling hard against Danarius who had moved to steady him. Rhett gazed at him trembling slightly. "I'm sorry."

Danarius smiled and guided him to a comfortable sofa sitting next to him. "Many people are afraid of the gift bestowed on mages, they do not understand and that can breed fear. Here in the Imperium Magisters are acknowledged for their gifts, we are equals." He did not mention they were feared, nor the terrible battles between Magisters to maintain their position. "I am in a fortunate position to be able to take on another apprentice. You will meet Hadriana later."

Rhett glanced at him uneasily. "What would I have to do? I … I won't do blood magic!" Again the warm smile from the man and again he ached to believe it.

"You will have a tutor skilled in the magic taught in the Circles. Blood magic is something I expressly forbid you to use. In fact were I to find you were practicing such magic there would no longer be a place in this house for you."

Rhett looked to him cautiously. "You mean that?"

"I do. However, the first thing to do before any more talk of magic is you need to bathe. Then eat something, magic is taxing and we will need to build your strength up. Varania who brought you here and her family serve me, they will see to your care."

"Why are you doing this?" Huge hazel eyes watched him cautiously.

Danarius leaned slightly closer ignoring the smell. "I was lucky enough to be born in the Imperium, to have my gifts nurtured. You may not realise it yet, but great power resides within you. I want you to be the mage you were born to be." He smiled. "Perhaps I am simply feeling generous today. I ask only that you work hard and be the best that you can be."

Rhett nodded and smiled a warm genuine smile without fear.

Danarius returned it; triumph warming his heart, the boy was his. He left the room returning swiftly with Varania. "Now I think that bath is long overdue. You shall eat with Varania and her family tonight, I suspect you will be more comfortable with them than an old man such as me."

Varania requested that Rhett follow her; Danarius's demeanour was terrifying her, he was being pleasant. He had not shouted at her or hit her. Though he had warned her the boy was to be looked after or there would be unpleasant consequences, but as threats go that was mild almost to be unnoticeable. The very fact the boy would be staying with them was also unheard of. She hurried them through the corridors to the bathing room.

Hot water already filled a bath and Rhett looked at it longingly.

Varania set soap and towels beside the bath. "I will find you some clothes."

She left him to it; realising he would not undress while she was present, but she couldn't help peeking into the room from the convenient spy hole she had found.

"Varania what are you doing?"

Varania's hand flew to her mouth to stifle the cry and glared at her brother. "Shush."

Leto pushed her to one side and glanced through the peephole seeing a young boy shrugging out of ragged clothes. He was painfully thin, dark bruises covering his body. Leto narrowed his eyes seeing the lash marks that crossed his back. "Why are you watching another slave bathe?"

Varania flushed and shoved her brother. "He isn't a slave, he's a mage. He is our master's new apprentice."

Leto glanced to her startled. "Did you bring him?"

Varania lowered her eyes. "Yes."

Leto shook his head. "Why him?"

"I have found no other in weeks, I had no choice!"

"So you have thrown that scrap to the wolves."

"Survival brother, sometimes we must do terrible things. You know that better than most."

Leto sighed and glanced back to the youth. "Our master has never made any of them his apprentice before, what is so special about him?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Perhaps now I won't need to bring him anyone else."

**xXx**

When Rhett finally sank into the warm water he gave a contented sigh as his muscles started to unravel, taking time to scrub the dirt from his body until his skin was pink with heat and friction. He remained unaware he was being watched, reveling in being clean after so long. He glanced up when a male who could only be a few years older than him entered the room. Messy black hair revealed pointed ears and stunning green eyes held him transfixed.

"Thought you might need some clothes." Leto stated coldly.

Rhett watched him cautiously. "Thank you." His anxiety increased as Leto moved towards the bath, Rhett hurrying to cover himself.

Leto changed direction slightly and placed the clothing on a chair, the young mages movements not going unnoticed. He grimaced at the dirty water. "You must have been filthy."

Rhett flushed wishing he would leave.

Leto crossed his arms and watched him, well aware of the anxiety he was causing. "You're not going to last five minutes." He said crossly; leaving the room scowling angrily.

Rhett watched him leave startled before he climbed out of the bath, quickly dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist. He emptied the bath; wiping it clean, put the wet towels into the basket, tidied up and pulled on the trousers and tunic. They swamped him, but they were clean and dry and so soft Rhett felt in heaven. He slowly combed through his hair wincing at the knots. Finally feeling presentable he moved to the window and glanced out over a small garden, an elven woman with the same hair colouring as Varania was collecting vegetables. He had no idea how to get down there and so decided to take the direct route.

Leto stared in astonishment from the peephole; as Rhett grabbed his pack, opened the window and climbed onto the ledge. He rushed into the room watching as the younger boy carefully made his way down to the garden, shaking his head at the triumphant smile on the mages face as his feet touched the grass.

Myoro gazed up startled at the appearance of the young boy, startled further when the human made his way carefully over to her flashing her a charming if nervous smile.

"Are you Varania's mom?"

Myoro slowly rose; this was the young Magister to be then. "I am."

Rhett stuck out his hand. "I'm Rhett."

Myoro wondered if this was some trick and Master Danarius was waiting in the shadows to beat her, still he seemed sincere. She took his hand dazzled by the warmth of the boys smile.

"Can I help? I used to help my mom."

Myoro nodded; stunned and curious about the boy.

Rhett gave another delighted smile staying close and putting various vegetables into the basket. His stomach rumbled fiercely and he was startled when Myoro placed a strawberry in his hand. "Come with me, you look as though you have not eaten in days."

Rhett was still eating the strawberry several minutes later, taking tiny nibbles to savour the sweet fruit.

Myoro watched him in amusement and sorrow, aware that her daughter had brought him here. She almost smiled as Rhett watched her every move; eagerly helping, chewing on the raw vegetables she offered him. She saw Danarius pass the door once; tensing, fearing reprisal, but he merely nodded his head and moved on. She glanced to the golden haired boy and felt her blood turn to ice suddenly wishing she could protect him.

**xXx**

Rhett sat quietly at the table occasionally glancing to Varania and her brother. He felt uncomfortable beneath Leto's gaze and was desperate to be alone.

Myoro fixed Leto with a piercing look realising he was the reason the young mage appeared to suddenly be so uncomfortable.

Leto shrank beneath his mother's gaze, glaring at Varania's smirk.

"Your bedroom is made up Rhett; I will show you once we have finished eating."

"Thank you."

Myoro returned the smile; she wanted to ask him where his parents were and why he was in Tevinter alone, but the likelihood was his parents were dead and she had no wish to cause him pain. She listened as Leto described his day of training; realising Rhett was also paying close attention.

Leto winced and rubbed his arm.

"You were hurt again?" Myoro muttered.

"I was sparring mom, getting hurt is to be expected."

Silently Myoro cleared away the plates, noticing Rhett's attention remained on her son without being obvious. "Leto please take Rhett to his room and see he has everything he needs." She turned to Rhett. "Goodnight Rhett I will see you at breakfast."

"Goodnight Myoro." He followed a less than impressed Leto to a large room on the second floor. He gaped at the size. "Leto I think we've come to the wrong place." He whispered.

Leto rolled his eyes. "You are a mage, this is your room."

Rhett glanced into the room anxiously. A double bed was against the far wall, a chest for his belongings next to it. A desk; chair and a bookshelf was to his right. He inched into the room moving to the cushioned window seat; hugging his pack, opening the windows staring up into the starlight night. The room looked out over the city, the spires and roofs seeming to go on as far as he could see. "It's beautiful." He murmured sounding startled.

Leto moved to his side, moonlight rippling over the roof tops giving everything a surreal appearance. "It is." He stated softly.

"I think I could heal your arm if you would like me to try." Rhett offered anxiously.

Leto took a step back glaring at the mage. "I do not need healing. Pain makes me tougher, stronger. Pain helps me to win."

"I don't much care for pain myself." Rhett murmured, turning his attention back to the scene beyond his window.

Leto scowled. "Do you need anything?" He muttered through gritted teeth.

Rhett glanced to the elf and shook his head. "No, but thank you."

Leto hesitated startled by the gentle nature of the mage. He sighed, but this time his gaze was sad rather than angry. "You will not last long."

Rhett watched as he left the room, softly closing the door behind him. He closed the window and took the embroidered pillow from the pack before climbing into the bed feeling exhausted. "Maybe I'll surprise you." He mumbled as he drifted to sleep.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed._


	5. Curiosity & The Cat

Rhett was initially content to stay within the estate. He was warm; had new clothes, was clean and never hungry. It was strange to have food readily available and water to drink as well as to bathe after having so little. He was still unsure as to why the Magister had accepted him into his home, but for the moment he chose not to think about it too much. It was enough to have a moment of comfort. He was left much to his own devices in those first weeks; Danarius encouraging him to build his strength, giving him permission to use the library whenever he wished. He spent much of his day at Myoro's side helping her in the garden. He would sometimes close his eyes and he could almost believe he was in the garden at home, tending the plants with his mother. Myoro would speak; or the breeze would shift and he would come back to himself, making his excuses and fleeing to his room where he would sob. When that happened he would not be seen for the rest of the day. He would not be coaxed to open his bedroom door, or to leave his room. Myoro would make up a plate of food and leave it by his door. He always gave mumbled apologies the next morning; looking pale and worn from grief and lack of sleep.

He avoided Leto as much as he could, the elf's piercing stare was more than he could tolerate in his fragile state and saw little of Varania, unaware her own guilt kept her from him as much as she was able. Hadriana too was unapproachable and barely looked in his direction. He felt alone and lost now that he was not constantly thinking of where he was going to go and how he was going to feed himself. He found himself with an abundance of time to think and thinking was agonisingly painful. He explored the mansion though it was with little enthusiasm; he longed for the farm and his own bed, the stories his father told and his mother's hugs. He began to spend more time wandering the perimeter garden; sometimes taking a book and sitting in a secluded corner, feeling the warmth of the sun even in his sheltered spot.

Two weeks after his arrival at the estate a soft meow caught Rhett's attention. He looked up from his book smiling in delight as he saw a black cat reaching up to catch a butterfly. He sat on the grass and watched her play. His heart ached as he thought of Mr Snuggles, trying to block out the thoughts of his family that inevitably followed. He was pulled from his darker memories as the cat jumped near to him before sitting down and watching him. Rhett gazed into the beautiful golden eyes and held out his hand. The cat sniffed and then rubbed herself against his hand before rubbing herself against the length of his arm. Smiling happily Rhett scratched under her chin delighting in the purrs that followed. He watched as she leapt away from him and climbed a tree, walking delicately along the wall before disappearing. Rhett sighed and resumed reading his book; but he took little in, the experience leaving him heart sore. He wanted his family; he wanted things to be the way they were before he had magic. He stared at his hands feeling a wave of self-hatred. He felt his grief well within him and fled to his room; burying himself beneath the pillows and blankets of his bed, clutching his mother's pillow and pressing it against his mouth to muffle his sobs.

The following day Rhett again spied the cat and despite the pain it caused he settled down next to her, scratching her chin and teasing her with the strip of leather he used to tie back his hair, grinning as she jumped around him reaching for the material. Day after day she returned, Rhett taking kitchen scraps to feed to her and a roll of yarn to entice her to play. The cat he had nicknamed Rascal visited every day and soon became the centre of his world. His day revolved around getting food for her and finding interesting things for her to play with.

Danarius watched the boy from his study window shivering slightly, he disliked cats intensely and they disliked him. He wanted to yell at him to get rid of it, but forced himself to push away such urges. He needed the boy to trust him, he needed him to devote himself to the study of healing magic and if that meant having a cat around he would just have to cope with it. As Rhett's mood improved with each visitation from his feline friend Danarius decided it was time for his studies to begin and he had just the mage to tutor him.

**xXx**

Regior winced in pain as he tried to shift his position on the stone floor, but having his arms held above his head by manacles afforded him little movement. The room while cold at least harboured no creatures. He had a hatred of rats, born from his time in the cells in the Antivan Circle. Their bright eyes and sharp squeaks still stalked his dreams. He had no idea how long he had been in the windowless room; shadows flitting across the floor caused by the soft glow of a circle of runes embedded in the wall, the only source of light. He sighed; it could have been months, time punctuated by Danarius's random visits rather than by moon and sun. He had been told Danarius's next visit would be his last and he was only too aware of what that meant. He winced as his raw flesh rubbed against the metal; struggling to swallow, his throat parched. He looked up sharply as he heard the click of a lock. This was it then, it was finally his turn to be used as a blood sacrifice. He took a shuddering breath, despite the awful conditions he did not want to die and still hoped for a chance of escape or freedom. He trembled as he saw Danarius walk slowly down the steps.

"Ah Regior, well I trust."

"As always." His voice sounded rough, not the usual velvety purr from the Antivan.

Danarius knelt beside him, running a finger down a bruised arm. "I have acquired a new apprentice who is in need of training. He is a healer and one of great potential. I offer you your life in exchange for your services, you will become his tutor. You will teach him every form of magic you know; but he is never to do blood magic, I cannot have his healing talents compromised."

Regior looked to him startled. "I … yes, absolutely."

"If you speak of our previous interactions to the boy I will give you as a plaything to my demons. They are not nearly so gentle as I. He will be sheltered until he is ready, is that understood?"

A sense of foreboding made the elf shiver, but he nodded. "As you wish."

"Excellent. You shall meet Rhett tomorrow when you are more presentable." He unlocked the manacles, smirking as Regior winced in pain. He glanced back to the door glaring at Varania. "See to his needs; give him a room on the same floor as Rhett, perhaps on the opposite side of the estate." He smirked at the mages startled look. "Appearances are important."

Regior's eyes widened as Danarius left and the girl who had brought him to the Magister appeared. "You!" He was startled as Varania sank to her knees beside him glancing back to the door.

"I'm sorry, please I am so sorry. I didn't know … I … he threatened to kill me if I didn't bring him mages. I had to."

Regior gently clasped her hand. "Hush or he will hear you."

Varania flushed at the contact and glanced to him warily.

"I am willing to trade." He smiled at her confused look. "If you will escort me to a bath and food, I will allow the memory of you bringing me here to slip my mind."

Varania smiled the flush deepening as she helped him to his feet and led him out of his prison.

**xXx**

Rhett glanced up from his book, his hand stilling on Rascal's back mid stroke as he realised someone was approaching. He smiled slightly as Rascal nudged his hand and he resumed stroking her. He looked closely at the elf who settled down beside him, black hair pulled back and tied with a strip of leather, eyes the colour of cerulean and a ready smile. He wore robes of pale blue trimmed with mint green.

"You must be Rhett." Regior held out a hand and smiled as they shook hands.

Rhett frowned as he noticed the raw skin at his wrist. "You're hurt."

Regior inwardly groaned a potentially lethal mistake. He smiled warmly. "Nothing to worry about."

"Would you like me to try and heal it?"

Regior hesitated and then nodded. "Let's see what you can do." He felt the wave of energy spread out from Rhett's fingers, sliding over his skin like a soothing balm. He watched the skin lose the inflamed red; forming a protective layer over the raw, exposed flesh. He looked to Rhett startled as the magic continued to flow over him. The young mage had his eyes closed, chewing his lip in concentration, Rascal watching him curiously. Regior rolled up his sleeve watching as the bruising on both arms began to fade. "Thank you Rhett." He stated suddenly as he noticed him sway.

Rhett swallowed and leaned back against the wall glancing to Regior's arm, a faint smile touching his lips. "It worked."

Regior smiled. "Indeed. You are certainly talented, but you have to learn your limitations. You have to learn to understand your mana; for without it, magic is impossible."

**xXx**

Regior found himself taking his evening meals with Rhett in the kitchen with Varania and her family. The boy chatted to Myoro until either of her children entered the room and then he would fall silent and do his best to be invisible. He glanced down as he felt a small body winding around his legs before Rascal jumped up onto Rhett's knee.

"Not at the table." Myoro stated softly, smiling as Rhett carefully put Rascal on the floor.

Varania settled next to her mother, her eyes constantly shifting to Regior. She was nervous around him and could barely hide her adoring gaze. Leto had been quick to chide her in private, but it did nothing to dampen her ache for the mage. She had thought she had led him to his death and to see him alive had eased some of the burden of her heart. She sighed at her mother's disapproving look and tried to hide her crush as best she could.

Leto was always the last to arrive; usually with a new wound. He would talk animatedly of his training and the fights he had won.

Regior noticed Rhett's attention was always firmly fixed on the warrior, but he never said a word and Leto never acknowledged his presence. He glanced down surprised to see Rascal sitting patiently at Rhett's feet. "That cat is more like a dog." He murmured.

Rhett smiled shyly and slipped from his seat as soon as he had finished eating; pocketing the meat he had left for Rascal. The cat jumped onto the seat, moving in a circle before she settled down and soaked up the warmth of the vacated spot while Rhett washed his dishes. "Come on Rascal." Rhett coaxed, smiling as she stretched and then jumped onto his shoulder giving a soft meow as they went outside.

Myoro smiled. "He loves that cat."

"I think the cat loves him." Regior replied as he glanced out of the window watching them play.

Leto made a soft tutting noise before he fell silent at his mother's disapproving look. He rose and cleaned his dishes, kissed her on the cheek and left the room. Varania did much the same, flushing as she moved passed Regior on her way out.

Myoro had initially been distant knowing full well her daughter had brought him to Danarius, but as days passed and Regior did not threaten or hurt them she had relaxed. She was grateful the object of her daughter's affections appeared to be a good man and did not take advantage. He ensured they were never alone and kept an appropriate distance between them. Her daughter may be becoming a woman, but she was certainly not there yet. She approached Regior as he helped her wash up. It still stunned her to meet such gentle, considerate mages and wondered if all mages outside of Tevinter were so different to those within the Imperium. "She can barely take her eyes from you."

"Have no fear mistress, I will not touch her."

"I believe you."

Regior smiled. "Leto has already informed me that he will remove my most manly parts should I consider otherwise."

Myoro winced, Leto's protective nature would lead him into trouble she had no doubt. "He is very protective."

"As he should be." He glanced to Rhett. "He seems rather in awe of your son."

Myoro sighed. "The poor boy is desperate for a connection with someone. At first he followed me around like a lost soul, now he has Rascal he seems a little more balanced. My son is devoted to his training and has little time for him I am afraid and my daughter feels guilty for bringing him here." She shook her head. "I fear for him Regior." She glanced to him warily. "I fear Tevinter will swallow him whole."

Regior smiled. "Then I shall have to teach him the tricks of my trade."

Myoro laughed. "Then I wish you luck Ser Mage."

**xXx**

Under Regior's guidance Rhett slowly began to accept his magical inheritance. He was initially resistant; his father's words and the Chantry's teachings too deeply embedded in him to do otherwise, but Regior was a patient teacher and he understood in part Rhett's reluctance. They spent most of their time talking and Rhett had participated in no active magic since healing him.

Regior was happy to talk theory, encouraged by Rhett's focus within their lessons. Rascal quite often would appear though an open window and lie on Rhett's shoulders throughout the lessons. Regior did not object, Rhett was at his most settled when the cat was with him. He often felt a terrible ache, wondering what awful fate awaited him at Danarius's hands. He was resolved to teach the boy all he could to defend himself from the demons of the Fade, but also the Tevinter demons in human form. Regior drummed into the boy the need to respect all of his magical abilities, to never take it for granted. He talked at length about the demons and spirits of the Fade, how to tell one from the other and how to keep himself safe when traversing the Fade.

Rhett came to realise that those who had come to him in the Fade when he had lived on the streets of Tevinter had most likely been demons and initially it had made him afraid, but over time his fear subsided to caution. He became increasingly fascinated by his lessons and all the possibilities magic could provide and he was thoroughly enchanted by Regior, and hung on his every word. Here where magic was praised above all else he learned to cherish it, not be ashamed of it. When he finally began to work on a practical level they discovered he had a talent for primal magic; bending elemental forces to his will with growing ease, though he respected the magic he worked with, knowing how easily pride or lack of focus could be his downfall. The more he learned the more curious he became. He eagerly showed Danarius all he learned craving the Magisters approval, unaware that Regior's life hung in the balance.

Danarius had Hadriana join the lessons towards the end of each week when Regior would concentrate on arcane spells. At first Hadriana was sullen; a few years his senior, she looked down on Rhett as insignificant, but even she could not ignore his talent. She expected him to mock her as the Magisters did, but instead he extended her nothing but support and kindness. She feared it a trick, but he never wavered. He did not belittle her; call her fool, or move to strike her. Instead he extended kindness to her that she had never known. He encouraged her; coaxed her to push herself further and praised her when she succeeded, encouraging her to try again when she did not manage the spell, or to sustain it as long as she wanted. She even began spending time with Rhett outside of their lessons when she could, the pair talking for hours simply enjoying each other's company.

As weeks passed into months Rhett's magical abilities increased as his body and mind were nurtured and he flourished. The boy was more focused than ever and eager to test out a variety of new spells. Regior was thrilled with his progress; though he was not blind to the spells Rhett wanted to concentrate on, mindblast, glyphs of warding and paralysis and spell shield were his current favourites. He was also determined to master 'elemental mastery'. While this was a natural progression from his primal studies, Regior was more of the opinion he was using it to learn the boundaries and limitations of his mana. Regior also noted that while Rhett was eager to look at all aspects of Primal, Creation and Spirit spells he was less eager to put into practice Entropy spells; though he built up his knowledge of the theory of each spell with his usual enthusiasm.

Hadriana on the other hand finally found an area of magic she excelled at and Danarius encouraged her in her study of Entropy spells knowing how valuable they could be.

**xXx**

"Where do you go?" Rhett questioned Hadriana as they sat on the grass munching fruit from the garden.

"Wherever Magister Danarius needs to go. Usually to the homes of other Magisters to do … business."

"What kind of business?"

Hadriana squirmed; she had been warned that Rhett was not to be made aware of Danarius's use of blood magic. "Magister business."

Rhett sighed and rose to his feet. Danarius had expressly forbidden him to leave the estate; but Rhett was used to the outdoors and while he spent as much time as he could outside, he began to long to move beyond the estates walls. "What is so dangerous out there for me? You and Leto get to go out."

"Rhett you lived on the streets, you know the dangers!"

"I got by then."

"As I remember you were filthy and half starved. Rhett do you know how sought after mages who can heal are? What if another Magister was to capture you? Do you think they would treat you as well as Magister Danarius does? You would be a pawn used in games of power, or worse still be used against Magister Danarius. Is that what you want?"

"Hadriana all I want is to go beyond the gates as you do. I cannot be expected to spend my life behind these walls, I may as well be in a Circle!"

"Don't do anything foolish Rhett. You are favoured; do not do anything to jeopardize that."

**xXx**

Several weeks passed and each week Rhett would speak to Danarius about joining them. He always received the same answer, that it was too dangerous. Frustrated and feeling imprisoned Rhett became sullen and irritable.

Regior found it more difficult to engage him in his studies and realised the boy was desperate for even a small taste of freedom. "Rhett freedom can be found in books and learning."

"Yes, but only so much. You ran from the Circle; you never leave this estate, you must understand!"

Regior sat on a chair and nodded. "That is true, but I was badly treated at the Circle and sought freedom out of fear. Here I … You are safe here Rhett; cared for, do not throw that away lightly."

Rhett watched his tutor curiously before moving closer. "How did you escape the Circle?"

A smile slowly spread across Regior's face. "The building was not always a Circle and there are secret passages that lead to the outside world if you are brave enough to travel them."

"Brave enough?"

Regior chuckled softly. "It is Antiva my boy, there were more traps in those passages than I have encountered in my whole life."

For the first time in weeks Rhett's natural curiosity took hold, his eyes shining. "Tell me."

Regior told him of his escape, of the many traps he had encountered and how he had overcome them.

Rhett listened carefully; frequently asking questions about the layout of the Antivan Circle, the Templars and the Mages. In freedom there was danger, but he would be ready for it. He appeared to return to his usual self much to Regior's relief. He attended his lessons and worked hard expanding his knowledge of the branches of spell casting, in particular those that would be most valuable to protect himself and others.

In his free time he would wander the estate speaking to the guards and learning as much about them as he could. He learnt the ones not to be approached and those who were a little friendlier. He watched their rotation frustrated when he could find little pattern to it; until he realised the pattern lay in the talents of the men. Those with excellent sight and night vision were posted in the grounds and at the gates. Those whose talents lay in strength and brute force tended to remain within the mansion itself.

Rhett went through every magical book he could lay his hands on, spending long hours each night searching through Danarius's extensive library before he finally found what he was looking for. It was a dusty tome on the highest shelf tucked behind other books. Clutching his find to his chest Rhett took the tome to his room and began to read. Three weeks of pouring through the book and he had the spell he wanted, now he needed only the courage to try it.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed._


	6. Survival Skills

Rhett had been confined in the estate for over six months and he began to wonder if Danarius would ever let him leave. Though thankful to the Magister he had no intention of being a captive. He studied the language of the spell, reciting the words until he could remember it perfectly without referring to the pages. The tome had indicated that the will of the mage must be strong enough to allow transformation to occur; true disaster awaited the mage of weak will. Rhett had delayed trying the spell to work on building up his willpower with Regior, startled by the results as his other spell casting dramatically improved. He could barely hide his excitement, grateful he had Rascal to talk to or he thought he might burst. He didn't dare tell anyone else, not even Regior.

On the night of his fourteenth name-day he glanced out of the window; the moon was covered by dark clouds, the estate cast in deep shadow, if he was going to try it, now would be the time. Again the day had passed without celebration; he had told no-one, but what better gift to himself than the potential outcome of this spell. He blew out his candle and stood in the middle of the room. Taking a deep breath he focused on the form of a raven. There were many such birds in Tevinter and Rhett had spent time studying those who entered the garden, drawing them and committing them to memory. He had even found a book on bird ethology which helped immensely in understanding the bird he intended to imitate. Clenching his fists to stop the tremble he expanded out his magic to surround him, soft words whispered then a pause before Rhett felt the oddest sensation. He was shrinking, his skin stretching and splitting forming into feathers. It wasn't that the sensations were painful, but they were uncomfortable and alarming, no amount of imagination had prepared him for the experience. He gave a startled squawk; ruffling his feathers, strutting across the floor in delight as he saw his altered form in the mirror he had placed against the chest. Stretching out his wings he flapped furiously managing to get onto the window seat. Too excited to turn back and knowing that parent birds often pushed their young out of the nests to initiate flight, Rhett hopped onto the windowsill and stepped off. The wind was icy cold and he gave a squawk of alarm as he flapped frantically; plummeting towards the ground, before his new body seemed to take over, and he soared upwards. In sheer delight Rhett flew over the wall, remaining careful to not attract the attention of the guards. He flew only a few streets away before returning having no idea how long the spell would last. He only just managed to get back to his room before his mana gave out and he felt his body elongate, feathers becoming his own flesh and muscle once more. He lay panting on the floor willing himself not to vomit. When he could finally move again he stripped and checked every inch of himself to ensure the transformation was complete before he put on his bedclothes and collapsed onto the bed a delighted smile on his face. He cuddled into Rascal who appeared on the bed next to him. "I did it." He whispered in delight.

Rascal nuzzled his face and settled down next to him, her deep purr lulling Rhett to sleep.

**xXx**

Regior glanced up as Rhett practically bounced into the room a wide smile plastered across his face. "You look pleased with yourself."

Rhett grinned. "It's a beautiful day."

"Ah if beautiful days could make us all so happy."

Settling on his seat Rhett looked to his tutor barely able to sit still. "Regior how can I extend my mana?"

Rubbing his chin Regior considered the question. "Training of course; but it is not simply about the mana available to you, it is also about regeneration. Rest and Lyrium may not always be available. Perhaps we may find something of use in the library."

Rhett was out of his seat practically dragging Regior with him.

Day after day they spent in the library; testing out spells, delighted with their success as they found ways to regenerate mana quickly. Neither spoke directly of what they were doing to Denarius, Rhett because he was afraid the Magister would somehow discover his nightly expeditions and Regior because he was afraid his time with Rhett would come to an end and he would find himself as dead as his fellow mages.

**xXx**

Leto glanced to his mother slightly alarmed as Rhett wolfed down another bowl of porridge, it was his third in the space of time it had taken him to eat one.

Hunger finally sated Rhett settled back into his chair and licked his lips sighing contentedly. He glanced up and realised he was the centre of attention. He grinned and grabbing his bowl slipped off the chair. "Magic's hungry work." He stated, washing out the bowl and heading for his lessons.

"He should be the size of a house the way he has been eating lately." Leto muttered. "Where does he put it?"

Myoro chuckled softly. "Do not look so cross Leto, let him be."

Leto however could not still the feeling of disquiet that he felt around the young mage. He had gone from irritable and sullen to happy once more with no visible sign of a change in his circumstances. "He is up to something." He muttered.

Myoro nodded. "No doubt."

Looking up sharply Leto gazed curiously at his mother. "Do you know what?"

"No, but I know the signs. Do not get involved Leto, this is a path Rhett must walk."

"But the Master …"

"The Master will do as he sees fit as always. Hopefully Rhett has caution along with his curiosity."

**xXx**

Each night Rhett flew further from the mansion, learning of the city in a way denied him when he had struggled for survival on its streets. He learnt the landmarks, the various sections of the city and each night when he returned he added to the map he was making himself. The idea had occurred to him when he was flying one night and overheard a conversation between two Magisters regarding the powers within the city. He began to make a list of the Magisters through his own explorations and through his conversations with Hadriana and any dropped detail from Danarius himself. Along with his map he had lists of the Magisters, their role and level of power within the city and through his night time activities where they lived and where they frequented. He kept notes of snatched conversations until he began to notice patterns forming of the power play within the city. He learnt which Magisters he never wanted to come into contact with and those so desperate for power and status they would give anything for the opportunity.

The freedom each night brought him was enough to enable him to cope with his confinement to the estate; but despite this he still wanted true freedom, he owed that not only to himself, but to honour his mother's sacrifice. He would sometimes fly as far as the docks, though initially this was exhausting and his mana would be severely depleted due to maintaining his bird form for so long. Nevertheless he would make the journey, watching the ships and wondering what lay beyond Par Vollen.

Rhett was determined to learn all he could from Regior and when he had learned enough to keep himself safe he would find a way to escape Tevinter, but if he was to leave he would need money. He settled on a rooftop and watched the city as it slumbered, the streets owned by moonlight, the homeless, the forgotten and by the creatures of the night. He glanced to a cat that seemed to glide up to a woman, winding around her legs, purring loudly as the woman relented and gave her scraps to eat. Rhett flew from the roof and headed to the estate. If he was to leave he would need to learn different forms to give him the maximum chance of survival. He inwardly smiled; tomorrow he would try the form of a cat.

**xXx**

Danarius smiled as he watched Leto dress. "I do enjoy these moments."

Leto nodded, but remained silent as was expected of him. It was an honour to be accepted into Danarius's bed and he believed it meant he was trusted by his Master as much as he trusted anyone. Danarius could be vicious and unpredictable, but since the arrival of Rhett the unpredictability had increased. Within the estate Danarius was calm; careful with his words and his actions, but outside he had become a force to be feared. He gave no second chances, he was brutal and unforgiving. He couldn't fathom how his newest apprentice promoted such change in him, but it was deeply unsettling. Leto shrugged away his idle thoughts and concentrated on his Master.

Danarius stood and cupped his cheek. "You are mine are you not my little wolf."

"I am Master."

Danarius smiled. "Good, now see to your duties." He watched Leto leave and bathed before dressing. The elf was an utter delight, so compliant and willing. He would be more so once branded and he was desperate to perform the ritual, but Rhett had yet to manifest the skills required. He knew he had to be patient, but he was a man impatient by nature. Rhett's power increased daily, he was a student without equal and if his had been the path of blood magic Danarius would have killed him knowing his power would one day rival his own. Instead however Rhett would stand beside him with Leto and nothing would stop him. He moved swiftly down the corridors smirking as Regior jumped at his approach.

"Magister Danarius."

"I am impressed with Rhett's progress; but I want you to concentrate on his healing skills, on his use of the Fade. He has the potential to be a spirit healer and I want that nurtured."

"Magister Danarius, Rhett is still young. The toll it would take on him to connect to the Fade in that way …" He fell silent at Danarius's glare.

"It is your job to make him able to withstand it. Your life is dependent on Rhett's abilities never forget that." He smirked. "You may also like to know that the boy's life is also dependent on him becoming such a healer. I have no use for him if he cannot attain that."

Regior paled as Danarius strode off, slumping onto the seat his hands shaking. He raked his fingers through his hair, there was little chance of escape and if caught, death would be the pleasurable end to what he had no doubt would be an extremely torturous capture, besides which he could not leave his charge and he would not subject Rhett to the danger of escape. He knew he would have to begin pushing Rhett harder for both of their sakes. He glanced up as Rhett entered the room Rascal at his heel a happy smile on his face. He swallowed his fear for them both and returned the smile.

**xXx**

Regior gently tapped Rhett's shoulder; the young mage was distracted, his gaze firmly fixed on Rascal who was stretched out in a pool of sunlight by the window. "If she is distracting you perhaps she should go into the garden."

"No! Sorry I'll concentrate."

Regior smiled, smirking at Rascal's cold look.

Rhett forced himself to focus and summoned the spell wisp.

Regior cast a glyph of neutralisation at the far end of the room and deliberately stepped into it feeling his mana drain. He shuddered as the glyph faded and nodded to Rhett.

Rhett took a deep breath and cast spellbloom.

Regior grinned as he felt the swell of his mana as it regenerated significantly faster than it would have. "Excellent Rhett; very impressive."

Rhett grinned and allowed the wisp to dispel. "What next?"

"Magister Danarius would like you to concentrate on healing; some of the guards require our services."

Rhett nodded. "No problem."

**xXx**

Regior was startled by the severity of the injuries of the three guardsmen wanting to shield Rhett from it. He glanced to the young mage who was pale; an expression of horror on his face, but instead of shrinking back he moved to the man who appeared to have the worst injuries.

"Maker what happened to you?" He whispered casting a simple healing spell to ease the guard's pain while he and Regior carefully removed his armour to see the extent of the injuries.

The guard remained silent; turning his head from them, a groan of pain uttered through clenched teeth.

"They look like claw marks." Rhett murmured. "But how is there no damage to the armour?"

"Demon." The guardsman managed to utter before he lost consciousness.

Rhett stared at him in horror before concentrating on the large gash on his chest, carefully knitting the flesh back together after they had cleaned the wound.

Regior was impressed with Rhett; in the face of such terrible injuries he was calm, soothing to the men and showed significant improvement in his ability to heal. Their exploration in mana regeneration enabled Rhett to do more than even Danarius expected of him.

When the three men were comfortable and sleeping Rhett sank onto a bench utterly exhausted. "Tevinter is a terrible place." He murmured.

Regior gently squeezed his shoulder. "You should change and have something to eat, I will watch over them for the next few hours at least."

"Are you sure, I could stay or come back?"

Regior shook his head. "You have done enough Rhett, take the evening to relax and make sure you eat."

Rhett nodded and headed to the bathing room, discarding his blood stained clothes and relaxing in the warm water. He glanced to his hands remembering his mother's words that he would use his magic for good. He carefully washed the blood from his hands. "I won't let you down mom, promise."

**xXx**

Less than a week later Rhett settled at the table for evening meal glancing to Leto's arm that was bandaged from wrist to elbow. "Let me heal that."

"No."

"Makers sake Leto!"

"I said no!"

Rhett put on his best pout. "Please! I need to practice anyway."

Leto growled menacingly.

"Come on you can feel pain tomorrow!"

Leto scowled as his mother brought her hand to her mouth to stifle her chuckle.

"Leto for goodness sake let him heal your arm." Myoro murmured.

Rhett grinned in delight as Leto rolled his eyes, but held out his arm. He gently unwound the bandage surprised by the depth of the wound. "This must be painful." He murmured almost to himself, sending a gentle trickle of healing magic over the torn flesh to ease the pain and began knitting it together. "Don't they have healers at the arena?"

Leto nodded, startled by the gentle caress of the magic as it flowed like a balm over his injury. Even the skin knitting together was not the unpleasant sensation he had experienced previously. He felt warmth expand through his body finding himself gazing at Rhett, the young mages eyes locked on the wound in concentration. He was startled by his own feeling of warmth towards the mage and shied away from it. He couldn't afford to get close to Rhett, for both of their sakes. He suddenly realised Rhett was speaking.

"You really should let them heal you. Everyone knows you're brave, you don't have to keep proving it."

Leto stared at the mage having no idea what to say. He swallowed uneasily. "Their healing skills are unpalatable."

Rhett frowned. "And that means?"

"It means I would rather bear the pain of the injury than bear the pain of their healing."

Rhett let out a huffing breath. "Is my healing unpalatable?"

"It is … not."

"Then let me heal you when you need it. I won't ever bother you; you could just give me a hand signal or something so no-one else knows."

Leto glared at his mother, whose whole body was shuddering in her attempt to keep her chuckle silent.

Rhett moved closer to Leto gently placing his hand on the now healed arm. "If not me then go to Regior. I heal the same way he does. He's much better than me." He smiled before he swiftly left the room.

Myoro moved over to her son and clasped his arm. "You would not even know you were wounded. Rhett is a talented healer."

"Yes he is."

"Would it have killed you to tell him that?"

"Yes."

"Leto!"

"Mother don't … he is safe because I keep distance between us. I cannot, will not allow myself to get close to anyone else." He looked up to his mother's sorrowful gaze. "Caring for people gives the Magisters more power. My heart is yours and Varania's I will not give them more power than they have and I will not lead him down that path. His heart would open too easily and they will rip it from him."

Myoro gently cupped his cheek. "My darling; Rhett is part of your heart whether you will admit it or not. His safety would not matter to you if he was not."

Rhett bit his lip and backed away; he hadn't meant to hover, he just hoped to hear that Leto would accept help from someone. He took a deep breath, promising himself he would keep his distance unless Leto came to him.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed._


	7. Seeking A Connection

Leto winced as the blade sliced deeply into his thigh, snarling and driving his sword through his opponent's chest. The man had been desperate; most were when they realized they had to fight him. He hated killing people for the Magister's sport, but it was their life or his. He stared at the blood drenched blade and longed for the death he caused to mean something. He limped into the fighter's area and sat at a bench.

Maven seemed to scuttle towards him, dumping a pile of dressings before he retreated.

Leto gritted his teeth as he bound the wound.

"You fought well today." Danarius praised.

Nodding; Leto rose to his feet, wincing as he put pressure on the leg. "Thank you Master."

Hadriana cared little for Leto, but she knew how much Rhett wanted to leave the estate. "Magister Danarius; forgive me, but Rhett is becoming very skilled at healing."

Danarius narrowed his eyes slightly. "Yes he is."

Hadriana swallowed painfully and kept her gaze on the floor. "I just thought perhaps he could accompany us."

Leto gave a hiss of pain as he took a step forward, unable to hold his tongue. "He would not last five minutes here."

Hadriana glared. "Of course he would."

Danarius cleared his throat reminding them he was present, his cold eyes fixing on Leto. "Tell me your thoughts Leto."

Leto swallowed the lump in his throat. "Forgive me I should not have spoken."

"But you did, and the point is well made."

"He is an innocent." Leto muttered. "He would likely be in demand for more than his healing skills." He glanced to his Master realising in relief he agreed.

"That is why I keep him safe." Danarius stated coldly. "He will join us, but not until he is ready." He turned cold eyes onto Leto. "What would you suggest?"

"Simple hand to hand combat should not be beyond him, I have seen him watch me training on the estate at times and he does seem to have an interest."

"Very well, I will allow it." Danarius swept out of the room, perhaps it was time to bring Leto and Rhett together, their futures would one day depend on each other after all.

Hadriana glanced after him. "I was younger than Rhett when I started to come here, I do not see what the issue is."

Leto scowled. "You are not the_ type _of the Magisters here."

Hadriana shivered, the colour draining from her face. When she spoke her tone was soft. "Train him well Leto."

Leto glanced to her startled; she had never used his name before. He nodded. "Of course."

**xXx**

Rhett almost choked on the mouthful of vegetables when Leto stated that he would be training him in hand to hand combat. "Seriously?"

"Master Danarius wishes it."

"When do we start?"

"Tomorrow." Leto rolled his eyes at the mages cheeky grin.

"You're not teasing me are you Leto?"

Myoro snorted in amusement, glancing to Regior who was hiding his smile behind his hand.

Varania smirked. "Leto never teases any more, he's far too serious."

Leto narrowed his eyes and folded his arms.

Rhett grinned. "Well alright then."

**xXx**

Leto watched Rhett with a critical eye. There was no doubting the mages enthusiasm, but his movements were sloppy and undisciplined. Leto's own training was brutal and he saw no need to take it easy on the mage.

Rhett crawled into bed that night and pulled the blanket over his head deciding he was never going to leave the room. Every muscle in his body ached; every tendon felt stretched, every inch of skin felt bruised. He could have healed himself, but he didn't. He remembered Leto's words; he needed to be able to take the pain.

Morning came far too soon and Rhett struggled to drag himself from the bed, wincing at each movement. He focused on his studies until midday passed, glancing out of the window to see Leto already in the training yard. He hurried down to meet him slightly alarmed that Leto seemed harsher than usual, a scowl permanently on his face. Rhett cried out in pain as he misjudged his move and Leto's staff delivered a crushing blow to his hand.

Leto leaned on his staff and watched Rhett change his stance to protect his hand as much as he could. He never gave up; his determination reminded him of himself and he felt a spasm of guilt, he had been cruelly mocked by various Magisters in the arena earlier that day and he was taking it out on the young apprentice. He backed off slightly and was grateful when their time was up.

"So what upset you today?" Rhett asked curiously.

Leto gave him a scathing look. "That is none of your business."

Rhett chewed his lip. "Did you lose a fight?"

"Can't you just be quiet?!"

Rhett gave an exaggerated sigh. "I'm not allowed off this estate and I have few people to talk to, can't you just talk to me just this once?"

"No! Go to Hadriana if you must talk." He watched Rhett leave trying to ignore the impulse to apologise for his harshness, turning and glaring at the practice dummy.

"Leto?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and turned back to Rhett who had returned. He scowled and remained silent.

Rhett shifted uneasily. "I … I'm a good listener. If you ever wanted … you know … to talk." He paled as Leto's scowl deepened. "I'm a person Leto, magic is just a part of me like being a warrior is part of you. You don't have to hate me."

Leto shook his head. "I do not hate you. Rhett you are a mage, I am a slave. We do not live in a world where I would ever unburden myself on you. We cannot be friends you must understand that."

Rhett backed away from him, turning swiftly to hide the pain in his eyes.

Leto groaned softly and slumped against the wall; his mother had been right, the young mage was slipping passed his barriers and he could little afford the pain it would bring to his already broken heart.

**xXx**

Rhett flexed his hand wincing at the pain; it wasn't broken, but it was very painful. He watched the shimmer of energy flow over his hand, wishing he had a magic that would ease the ache in his chest, the ever present grief that sometimes made it hard to breathe. He flexed his hand again relieved that the pain was gone and restlessly paced his room.

Rascal jumped up onto the bed and watched him curiously.

"Didn't want to be his friend anyway." He muttered moodily glaring out of the window. He sighed at a meow from Rascal. "Fine I did, but it doesn't matter." He sat on the bed absently scratching Rascal's chin. "Does he have to scowl so much? I mean it will become permanent one day!" Rascal's purr deepened as he scratched her back, her tail winding around his arm. "I want to go home Rascal, but I've no home to go to. Maker if you weren't around I think I would go mad from loneliness." Lying down on the bed he smiled as Rascal curled up on his chest. His voice lowered to a whisper. "Rascal why do you think Magister Danarius took me on as his apprentice?"

Rascal raised her head and fixed him with an unwavering stare.

"You have a point, he never teaches me anything. I'm Regior's apprentice if I'm anyone's."

Rascal gently padded his robe before settling down again.

He sighed running his fingers over Rascal's back. "Keeping me in the estate_ is _probably to keep me safe, but that still doesn't explain why I'm here. Yes I can heal, but so can Regior. Maybe I should just ask him." He yelped as Rascal dug her claws in. "Okay, okay bad idea." He rubbed his chest wincing slightly. "Maybe there is something in his private study." He yelped again as claws dug into flesh. "Rascal! Stop that."

Rascal gave a low growl.

"What!?" He winced under Rascal's stare. "Fine." He grumbled. "No going into the study."

Rascal purred loudly and nudged his hand.

"I don't think you're a cat at all." Rhett murmured, picking her up and bringing her close to his face. He chuckled as a rough tongue darted out flicking against his nose.

**xXx**

Rhett proved as dedicated to hand to hand combat as he was to his magic. At night he practiced in the attic, lighting the room with a wisp to practice controlling his magic while concentrating on the movements Leto had taught him. Rascal always accompanied him chasing after the wisp.

He also spent time researching wolves wanting to try his hand at bigger animals. He was not sure if Rascal disapproved or not, but she did not appear to be alarmed by his transformations. He had some success with it, but it seemed to drain his mana at a faster rate and left him nauseous and woozy. He needed to eat after transforming and the snack he had brought with him just wasn't enough. He quietly made his way down to the kitchen feeling lightheaded, Rascal darting ahead of him, glancing back to ensure he was still following. He was sitting at the table munching his way through bread and cheese when Leto entered the kitchen. He flushed at the elfs scowl. "I was hungry." He mumbled.

"You are always hungry!" Leto muttered getting himself a drink.

"Magic burns it off I guess."

"There are plenty of Magisters who look as though they could miss a meal or two."

Rhett chuckled softly. "Well I've been practicing what you've been teaching me too."

Leto glanced to the door and then sat opposite him. "What are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything?"

"That is a lie." He raised an eyebrow as Rascal jumped up onto the table and hissed at him.

Rhett ran his fingers soothingly down her back. "I'm not planning, I'm preparing."

Leto watched as Rascal stepped lightly onto Rhett's arm settling across his shoulders, fixing him with a piercing glare. "Preparing for what?"

"For the day I'm finally allowed outside those gates."

Leto saw only truth in his eyes. "You are right to prepare. It is a dangerous world."

Rhett rolled his eyes. "You all act as though I've grown up behind these walls and never known danger or pain. I know exactly what lies beyond those walls; beyond this city, beyond Tevinter."

Leto shifted slightly on his seat. "Where _do_ you come from?"

"Originally the Anderfels, but we moved to Ferelden when I was five."

"You're an Anders?"

Rhett nodded, taking another bite of the bread.

"What brought you to Tevinter?"

"Trusting the wrong person." He sighed at Leto's curious look. "My father feared my magic and gave me to the Templars. I escaped and returned, I knew my mom would help me. He … he killed my sister when they took me away, to prevent her having children that could be mages." He fell silent.

Leto was horrified that a father could kill his own daughter over the potential of magic. He waited for several moments realising Rhett would need to be prompted to speak. He had no right to pry; particularly after what he had previously said to Rhett, but he looked as though he wanted to talk, fear holding his tongue and he found himself wanting to know more of the mage. "Then what happened?"

Looking at him startled Rhett swallowed and took a sip of his drink hesitant to speak. He looked at his hands the words rushing passed his lips before he could stop them. "My mom and I fled. We were going to go to her family in the Anderfels, but Darkspawn attacked us as we crossed the Silent Plains and she contracted the blight sickness. The merchant we travelled with performed a mercy killing and brought me to Tevinter. I … I thought he wanted to help me, but he was making a deal with slavers so I ran. I ended up in this city through a mixture of running, bartering and both good and bad luck. I know what is outside those gates Leto, but I won't let myself give into fear. If I do then my mom's sacrifice was for nothing. I will be strong and free as she wanted me to be."

Leto couldn't imagine having to watch his mother die and shivered. "I am sorry."

Rhett gave a sad sigh. "Me too."

Leto gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "I believe your mother would be proud of you." He almost winced at Rhett's startled look.

"You think so?"

"Well you proved me wrong, I doubted you would last a week."

Rhett allowed a weak smile. "Yeh, well there have been moments."

"Just be careful, I … I am used to you being around here now. Goodnight Rhett."

The young mage watched him leave feeling butterflies in his stomach and a flush burn his cheeks. He returned to his room; Rascal remaining on his shoulders, thoughts of food forgotten. He snuggled into bed a confusion of thoughts about Leto following him into the Fade.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. _


	8. Some Risks Are Worth Taking

After months of being faced with some of the most horrific injuries he could imagine; Rhett was starting to feel the pressure of healing and shape changing. Both required a substantial amount of mana and he was exhausted. He eventually reduced his night-time expeditions to once a week to avoid suspicion, but the increased confinement was making him irritable. He passed it off as being tired, but the way Regior looked at him he knew he wasn't convinced. He walked out into the courtyard; he was too exhausted to even attempt transforming, but he needed air. He lay on the grass and stared at the night sky, giving himself the illusion he was free. His eyes closed and he sank into a deep sleep. He was woken by Leto who had returned late from training over an hour later. He blinked sleepily and accepted Leto's hand as he was pulled to his feet. "You're back late." He murmured yawning loudly.

"I was unaware I needed to be back by a particular time." Leto snapped, agitated from an earlier interaction with a Magister.

A soft huff escaped Rhett's lips, a flare of irritation fuelling his words. "Is it just me you don't like, or is it anyone outside your family?"

Leto gave a fierce scowl.

Rhett stood his ground, holding Leto's gaze. He flinched at the feral growl that left Leto's lips. "I'm going to take that as just me." He muttered backing away and moving back into the estate, heading for his room.

Leto followed him and watched as he climbed the stairs noting the weariness of his step. He glanced to Regior who was heading towards the stairs from the kitchen. "What is he doing that leaves him so exhausted?"

Regior shook his head. "Leto magic is exhausting and Rhett is young. He is pushing himself hard because with each injury he heals he fears he may not be able to heal the next." He glanced at the warrior. "He looks up to you. Your encouragement would mean a lot to him."

Leto sighed. "You care for him."

"I do."

"You must know how dangerous that is."

"I do not risk myself lightly. There are some people in this world that are worth the risk; trust me Leto, Rhett is one of them. "

**xXx**

Annoyed with his interaction with Leto, Rhett closed the bedroom door and glanced to the bed. He knew there was no way he could sleep. He opened the window and despite his exhaustion he took the form of a cat, having just enough mana and slipped out of the window. He made sure his fur was black, to the untrained eye he would look just like Rascal. He leapt onto the tree and from there to the wall. He walked the streets for a short while before he calmed and returned, jumping from the wall onto the tree almost losing his grip on the bark. Rhett glanced up at the window doubting he could make the jump. He glanced to his left and saw Rascal returning from her evening hunt. He had no choice and leapt, scrambling frantically on the windowsill managing to claw his way in. He collapsed onto the floor returning to his human form, gasping for breath.

Regior slowly rose from the chair, his heart pounding in delight and awe. "So this is what you've been up to."

Rhett looked sharply; his eyes widening in alarm, startled when Rascal jumped through the window and padded over to his tutor rubbing against his arm. "Please Regior, please don't tell anyone."

Regior approached the younger mage and helped him to his feet sitting him on the bed, sending a flow of regeneration magic through him. "I came to see how you were, imagine my surprise to find you gone and pillows in your place."

Rhett flushed. "I … I ..."

Regior smiled. "You are something else Rhett. You need not fear I will not tell your secret; just be careful, yes?"

"You're really not going to tell Danarius?"

"No dear boy, now rest. I would suggest no more changes for a few days you look exhausted." He gently cupped Rhett's cheek. "Sleep and you will feel better when you wake."

Rhett felt the soft ripple of magic and smiled contentedly as he snuggled into the pillow, a soft huff leaving his lips as he drifted to sleep.

Regior turned his gaze to golden eyes and he folded his arms. "Did you encourage him in this?"

Rascal blinked innocently.

Regior shook his head. "You need not think you fool me, you are no cat. I do not believe you mean Rhett harm, or I would find a way to keep you from him. However I ask one thing of you; Rhett is still young, remember that."

Rascal nudged his hand with her head, purring as he stroked her.

"You my dear live up to Rhett's name for you!"

Rascal purred loudly looking very pleased with herself.

**xXx**

Now that Regior knew something of Rhett's night-time activities he was better able to understand his exhaustion and found himself in a position to be able to support him. He was in awe of his ingenuity and imagined how much easier it would have been to escape the Circle if he had been able to change his form. He worried at his lip, Danarius had no idea just how talented a mage he had under his roof and he prayed he never would.

**xXx**

It had been two weeks since Rhett had managed to leave the estate. The injuries of the guardsmen had been horrific and despite asking repeatedly what was going on none would answer him. He finally had a day when no-one required healing and that evening he took the opportunity to have some much needed time outside of the estate. He lay on a roof basking in moonlight in cat form, Rascal settling next to him. Her ears pricked up and he looked to where her eyes were now fixed. He saw two Magisters, his heart pounding in alarm as he listened to their conversation. The two men were plotting to discredit Denarius by having his apprentice taken from him and his newest bodyguard eliminated. Rhett was horrified and furious when he heard the laughter that both Hadriana and Leto would be better suited to being in a whore house. Rhett raced back to the mansion his heart pounding, rage leaving him struggling to breathe. He paced his room unsure how to proceed. If he told Denarius what he knew the Magister would want to know how and there was no way to explain it without revealing he had left the estate. If he told Hadriana or Leto it would lead to the same outcome. Rhett could not give up his moments of freedom; there was no other option, he would have to stop them himself.

**xXx**

Rhett paced his room glancing to Rascal. "I have to help them."

Rascal blinked and began to clean her face.

"I can do it Rascal; I will follow them when they leave." He had already told Regior he was feeling unwell and was going to stay in bed; he did not want to get his tutor involved. He worried at his lip, glancing at the cat. "Maybe you could come with me, just don't eat me."

Rascal stood and moved to the window giving a soft meow.

Rhett moved to her side seeing Danarius leave for the day, Hadriana and Leto with him. "Where are Samial and Reece?" He wrung his hands in agitation, alarmed by the missing body guards before he took a deep breath and transformed. He flew after them delighted that Rascal was keeping pace with him, praying that it wasn't because she intended him as her breakfast. He forced himself to concentrate seeing Danarius stopped by another Magister. He was not one of the ones he had seen plotting, but something about the man worried him. He recognised him as Belfous, a Magister of little power or standing in the Imperium. That he would even speak to Danarius was surprising, but more surprising perhaps was that Danarius was tolerating it. The two men were speaking in low voices; Rhett could not make out what they were saying, but the looks on their faces showed their displeasure with each other.

The two Magisters moved off together; Leto and Hadriana following casting surprised glances at each other, Rhett and Rascal continuing to follow at a distance. He watched in agitation as they entered the gates of a a small estate, entering the building itself. He followed Rascal who made her way delicately over the roof. He flew to the open section of courtyard in the centre looking for open windows when the small group entered the courtyard. Rhett held his breath; a challenge had been made and accepted. He glanced to Rascal whose eyes were firmly fixed on the Magisters; this made no sense, Belfous was no match for Danarius unless he had help. Rhett glanced around anxiously.

Rascal jumped onto a balcony and glanced up to him giving a soft meow. He flew down, almost falling off the railing he had landed on as he saw where Rascal was looking. In the room next to them was a man standing within a glyph clearly drawn in blood. He turned as he felt the tingle of magic in the air his eyes widening as Belfous struck first; there was blood, screams of pain and the inescapable presence of demons. He turned back to the room realising the fight was the signal for this Magister to begin. He saw tendrils of red energy stretch out from the room towards Hadriana and Leto. He squawked in warning, the two's eyes firmly fixed on their Master, unaware of the magic surrounding them. The window was open and in panic Rhett flew through and went straight for the Magister clawing at his face. It was enough to disrupt the spell. He flew back to the roof; heart pounding, freezing as he saw Denarius gain the upper hand and begin to torture the Magister. Rhett had known of course that just because Danarius had forbidden blood magic for him; did not mean he did not use it himself. He almost fell off the roof as a desire demon wrapped herself around Belfous and sank her talons into his chest, ripping out his heart.

Danarius smirked. "Fool, as though he would ever be a match for me."

Rascal padded across the roof tiles and nudged Rhett who was clearly in shock.

Rhett shook his head; ruffled his feathers and followed them as they exited the estate. He wondered what the Magister had said that had induced Danarius to accept the duel. He glanced to Danarius who was smirking as he strode through the street, thinking himself untouchable. Hadriana looked slightly sick and unfocused and Leto was tense and he kept blinking rapidly as though to clear his vision. Rhett was furious that Danarius seemed oblivious, or simply didn't care that Leto and Hadriana were clearly not themselves. Was that what the duel was for he wondered, to make it easier to snatch the two? He glanced around and that was when he noticed the cloaked figures in the alleyway near to where Danarius had just passed. He was alarmed when Rascal jumped down winding her way around their legs to distract them, one aiming a kick at her, but she was too swift, jumping onto a wall hissing at them. Rhett flew down into the alley, transforming and sneaking up behind the four male youths. As Rhett inched closer he was surprised to recognise them as those who had tormented him when he had first arrived in Minrathous. He cast a slight lightning spell just to catch their attention as they moved to leave the alley and then ran; relieved when they followed, then slightly alarmed as he only got midway down the alley before they caught him.

"Well look at you." The leader hissed. "Thought you were dead! Got yourself some fine clothes. I think I'll have this nice cloak of yours and those boots."

Rhett threw out a mind blast that sent the youths stumbling backwards, his hands glowing with a purple sheen before lightning crackled in the alleyway, making two scream and run, their clothing on fire. Rhett turned to the remaining two, sending one slamming into the other with a back kick.

"Bloody mages." The oldest hissed, pulling out a blade.

Casting winters grasp; the youths frozen momentarily, Rhett took the opportunity and ran down the alley, he had done enough, Leto and Hadriana would be far enough away from them now. Exhaustion was setting in and he needed to get home. Rhett was relieved to see the estate, flying into his room and transforming, collapsing on his bed shivering with mana exhaustion. He gave a weak smile as Rascal pounced on the bed purring loudly. "We make a good team." He murmured.

**xXx**

The following morning Rhett glanced up from reading a book in the library as Hadriana entered. He smiled warmly, faltering at her cool look.

"Magister Danarius demands your presence in the study."

Rhett slowly closed the book swallowing his nerves and nodded moving passed Hadriana whose angry glare followed him down the hall. He knew that look, she was angry because she was worried. _He knows, Maker he knows I left the estate. _He made his way to the study trying to calm his nerves. _Regior would not have betrayed me I know he wouldn't. Maker how does he know?_

Danarius was seated behind the desk; his elbows on the smooth surface, his chin resting on the tips of his fingers. He crooked his finger signalling for Rhett to approach the desk, he kept his voice low and calm. "What is the one thing I have asked of you since giving you a place in this house?"

Rhett met his gaze. "To not leave the estate."

"Indeed, so would you like to explain to me why you have disobeyed the only rule given to you?"

"How … how do you know I left?"

Danarius raised an eyebrow. "Fighting tends to get you noticed, even in a somewhat secluded alleyway."

Rhett had no idea how to explain himself and opted for frustration. "If you keep me locked up here I may as well be in a bloody Circle!"

Danarius leaned back into the chair, one eyebrow raised. "Do you think it appropriate to raise your voice to me?"

Rhett heard the dangerous tone and inwardly trembled. "I just wanted to see what you do and where you go. You take Leto and Hadriana with you. You think I'm weak but I'm not. I overheard them! They were going to snatch Hadriana and kill Leto. I … I couldn't let that happen."

Denarius had been about to lose his temper, but he stopped staring at the boy in astonishment.

Rhett swallowed painfully his courage slightly bolstered by the Magisters hesitation.

"Who?"

"I don't know. They tormented me when I first arrived in Minrathous. They are in the service of Magisters Gestron and Tharis."

Danarius narrowed his eyes. "And just how do you know that?"

"They were boasting about it. Said something about Magister Belfous being a decoy so a spell could be cast on Hadriana and Leto, I suppose to make it easier to capture them. They said if you couldn't protect your own you would be nothing."

Danarius listened to the boy silently fuming. "Why would they admit this to you?"

Rhett shrugged. "I don't think they intended that I would leave the alley."

Danarius rose to his feet, there was much to be done. He made his way over to his young apprentice. He saw the fear in Rhett's eyes and was silently impressed with how quickly he mastered it. "I cannot tolerate disobedience Rhett you must understand that, no matter your actions."

Rhett nodded; his mouth dry, his body trembling.

"You will be lashed, three should be sufficient given your intervention."

A soft whimper left Rhett's lips, but he forced aside his fear.

"One more thing Rhett, how did you leave the estate?"

Rhett forced himself to meet his gaze. "I went over the wall."

There was enough truth in the statement that Danarius did not ask anything further accepting the mages word.

Rhett followed Danarius to the training yard. He felt Hadriana and Leto's eyes on him and didn't dare look up. He was instructed to remove his tunic and kneel.

Hadriana bit her lip at the unexpected wave of desire. Rhett was no longer the half-starved scrap he had been when he had first arrived. His body was toned from his training with Leto, his skin lightly tanned accentuating the beautiful hazel of his eyes and the shoulder length blond hair. Though he was only fifteen; that did nothing to dissuade Hadriana's sudden and overwhelming physical attraction. She looked up sharply as Danarius called for Leto handing him the whip.

"Three only Leto, but do not spare him."

Leto nodded trying not to look at Rhett's eyes, just as he tried not to notice the mages tremble or Rhett's cry of pain as the first lash struck. All three drew blood.

Hadriana flinched at each strike; her hatred for the elf growing until she felt it consume her, wanting to rip out his still beating heart.

Rhett wrapped his arms around his waist shivering violently. He took gasping breaths, willing himself not to be sick. He imagined he was Leto; strong, powerful and unafraid. The nausea slowly ebbed away and he managed to stand.

Danarius motioned for Hadriana to take Rhett inside.

Hadriana took him to the kitchen and carefully cleaned the wounds, gently applying elfroot as Rhett shuddered beneath her touch. She was grateful she was standing behind him so he would not see the flush of her cheeks. "I warned you not to disobey him."

Rhett sat silently concentrating on the pain in his back; it burnt like fire despite the elfroot, but it would make him stronger and he knew in the Imperium he needed to be strong.

"Why did you disobey him?"

"Because we are not meant to be caged." He whispered.

"Oh Rhett you fool, we are all caged. Isn't it better to be in a gilded cage than thrown to the wolves?"

He glanced towards her. "Not if the wolves intended to hurt you."

Hadriana looked to him startled. "I don't understand."

"Yes I wanted freedom, but I overheard a plot to kidnap you and kill Leto. What was I supposed to do, just let them do it?"

Hadriana froze. "That's why you were fighting?"

"Yes."

"You risked discovery for me?"

Rhett glanced to her again, wincing as the muscles of his back protested. "Of course I did, though to be honest I was hoping to not get caught."

"I … I … why would you risk that for me?"

Rhett looked to her in confusion. "Because you're my friend. Just be careful Ria, I don't know if they will try again."

Hadriana's look was one of wonderment. She gave an awkward smile. "Then I'll stay on my guard so you don't need to rescue me again."

Rhett chuckled softly, flushing at the soft kiss she placed on his cheek.

"Thank you my … friend."

Rhett tilted his head slightly. "Is that the first time you've ever said that to anyone."

Hadriana flushed. "Yes."

Rhett's smile broadened. "I'm honoured."

Hadriana felt as though her cheeks were burning and threw his tunic at him. "Get dressed." She mumbled before moving swiftly from the room, casting him a shy smile before she left. She almost bumped into Leto who was hovering near the room looking deeply uncomfortable. Fixing him with a withering gaze she strode passed taking satisfaction as he shrank from her.

Leto waited until Hadriana passed, he hated her and given her look she hated him just as much. He moved to the door unsure what to say, confusion burning within him.

"Leto are you going to hover at that door all day?"

Leto clenched his fists, the mage infuriated him. He forced himself to be calm. "Why don't you heal yourself?"

Rhett raised an eyebrow. "Hadriana applied elfroot I'll be fine." He gave a slight grin. "It's not the first time I've been lashed." He rolled back his shoulder wincing. "Besides you once told me pain makes you stronger."

Leto barely hide his surprise. "You should not disobey Master Danarius."

Rhett sighed. "Leto I have just had this lecture from Hadriana."

Leto moved closer. "_I_ do not need to be protected."

Rhett paled. "You heard what I said to Hadriana?"

"I did."

"But you weren't yourself." Rhett shivered beneath his visible anger. "I just wanted to help." He lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry. I didn't do it because I thought you couldn't fight them off, I just was afraid you would get hurt."

Leto sighed, wishing that his first reaction to the mage was not always annoyance or anger. "Rhett you must be careful. Favour can change in the blink of an eye."

"I am aware of that."

"The Imperium is dangerous, you must exercise caution."

"Leto are you actually expressing concern for me?"

Leto scowled. "Your behaviour has consequences for us all! Why would you risk leaving the estate?"

Moving to stand in front of him Rhett tilted his head. "Have you never wanted to be free?"

Leto glared, before he turned on his heel and left.

Rhett didn't dare resume his nightly expeditions for some time. While he was confident Denarius remained unaware of his ability to shape change, he was aware that more guards had been posted in the estates grounds. He remained patient, determined he would find a way.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. _


	9. Desire Has Many Faces

There was nothing so exquisite as revenge to Danarius's mind and having such a desire sated was delicious beyond measure. He took his time; making Magisters Gestron and Tharis watch as he gave their apprentices, bodyguards and slaves to his demons. The floor was crimson; the metallic smell flooding his senses as intoxicating as the screams of those being butchered before him. He sat down on a chair and helped himself to Gestron's wine; holding up the glass and giving a slight nod towards them, a twisted smile on his face. He had not said a word; but then he hadn't needed too, the guilt in their eyes was all the proof he had needed. They had been astonishingly easy to subdue. Samial; Reece and Leto had little trouble. He drained the glass, made a slight cut to his arm and cast Blood Slave forcing Gestron and Thalis to turn on each other. He smiled as he left; casting a parting glance to their mutilated bodies, he had no doubt the other Magisters would know he had been involved, but proving it, well that was another matter entirely. He glanced to his bodyguards who had remained stone faced throughout; he was in need of an entirely different distraction. When they reached the estate he sent Samial and Reece to clean up. He ran his hand down Leto's arm. "Come I have other duties for you."

Leto followed after him, his face never betraying his disgust and revulsion.

**xXx**

"Rascal get back here." Rhett hissed in alarm realising how close they were to Danarius's rooms. He rolled his eyes as Rascal of course kept going and he slipped quietly after her, freezing by a door left slightly ajar as he heard a muffled moan. Rhett barely heard Rascal's warning meow as he found himself glancing through the slight gap. His breath seemed to catch in his throat as he saw Leto. He usually only saw him in armour so to see him naked made him flush to his toes and yet he couldn't look away. He swallowed the lump in his throat, his heartbeat racing. He had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. He bit his lip hard as Danarius came into view.

"My little wolf." The Magister purred; pulling Leto towards him.

Rhett pulled back sharply; ashamed that he had been watching, but more troubled that he was filled with an ache and jealously he could not fully understand. He fled.

**xXx**

Flushing uncomfortably as he entered the training yard the following afternoon; Rhett was unable to look Leto in the eye. He had spent the night trying to think of anything but the warrior and had failed miserably. Now in such close proximity to him, all he could think of was how Leto looked naked and it was causing an embarrassing physical reaction. He had been brought up that sex was only to be experienced when married to a woman and given the events of the last few years it had been the last thing on his mind. Now however to have such thoughts and about someone of his own sex was alarming. At home he would have had no hesitation speaking to his mother, but here he had no-one he could speak to of such things apart from Rascal and she could not advise. Thankfully pain curbed his current thoughts as Leto moved passed his defences and the practice stick hit him hard in the gut. Rhett forced himself to pay attention for the remainder of the session.

Leto was startled not only that Rhett was silent throughout their session apart from the odd grunt or cry of pain, but he then left immediately after. It was so unlike the mage who seemed to have the need to constantly speak that he moved after him determined to find out what ailed him. He hesitated as he saw Hadriana catch his attention, the two sitting together on the grass. Leto crept closer without being seen, hoping the mage would reveal the reasoning behind his unusual behaviour.

"Why must you spend so much time with that filthy slave?"

"Hadriana please don't speak about Leto like that."

"And why not, just because Magister Danarius favours him does not mean you have to!"

Rhett gently squeezed her hand. "Why are you angry with him?"

Looking away Hadriana tried to calm her heart. "My reasons are my own."

"Ria." He coaxed softly.

Hadriana felt her body tremble; his kindness was intoxicating to her and she craved every morsel he gave, delighting in the affection of his shortened version of her name. "He beat you!" She whispered, her anger flaring at her own words. "He deliberately drew blood. That filthy slave actually drew your blood!"

"And he would not have done so had Magister Danarius not ordered him to do it because of my own disobedience. The blame lies at my feet, not Leto's."

Hadriana shook her head, she would not be dissuaded. "He took pleasure in hitting you so hard!"

"I doubt it pleased him Ria, please don't trouble yourself about this, besides it feels a long time ago. I never think of it." He squeezed her hand again. "Please let it go Ria, for me." He smiled at her deep sigh.

"As you wish, thought should he strike you again …"

"It would be because I disobeyed again." Rhett interrupted.

Leto moved on swiftly as the conversation turned to magic, moving silently so he would not be heard. He was startled by the smile Rhett's words brought to his lips and the pleasure the mage defending him gave him. He made his way to the arena for training, the mage disturbingly present at the back of his thoughts.

**xXx**

Varania lay on her bed exhausted. Despite her hopes that with Rhett's arrival she would no longer have to hunt out mages, Danarius had come to her again and she was required to bring the so called dregs of the city. He wasn't even bothered if they were mages now, they just had to be desperate and alone. She shuddered with each unfortunate she brought him, though she had managed to convince herself that life on the streets was worse than whatever Danarius required of them. However as night closed in and she could no longer escape her own thoughts with her daily tasks; Varania acknowledged the truth, that she was bringing them to their deaths. She had seen more corpses removed from the estate, vicious channels cut into their bodies. She came to have a horrified fascination as they became neater, more precise and held a strange terrible pattern to them. Danarius was practicing, though to what purpose she could not imagine. Whatever it was she believed it had its root in blood magic, something so horrific could be little else. She tried not to think about what was happening, her desire to remain alive and to never find out personally what happened in those chambers outweighing her conscience. She glanced to her own hands, felt the power ripple beneath the surface and sighed. All she wanted was to be able to be open about her magic; to enhance it, to be unafraid of the consequences. She imagined herself a Magister in her own right, knowing that in Tevinter it was the only way she would survive.

**xXx**

Leto's entire body ached; training had been brutal and he was exhausted. He returned to the estate desperate for sleep when a hand gripped his shoulder. "Master."

"Follow me Leto."

Leto followed trying to shrug off the weariness that clung to his limbs. He flinched as the bedroom door clicked shut, wincing as Danarius's hand rested on his shoulder.

"Ah my little wolf." Danarius smiled as he moved around him. "Such a delight to my eyes."

Leto was startled by the feeling of discomfort he felt as hot breath ghosted over his ear, trying not to tense as Danarius unbuckled his armour. His heart pounded frantically; trying to calm himself, trying not to move from his Masters touch. He closed his eyes as hands drifted to his hips. Leto sighed softly; for a moment it was not Danarius he was kissing. His eyes flared open, his heart pounding in alarm as he was pulled back to reality and towards the bed. For the first time he wished he could say no.

**xXx**

Regior gazed out of the window and allowed a smile to curl his lips as he thought of Rhett and his ability to shape change. He wondered idly what made the boy keep coming back after his night time expeditions, but it somehow did not seem right to ask. He supposed they were the only family he had as strange as that was. He thought about the risk Rhett had taken to keep Hadriana and Leto safe and winced at the punishment he had received, though Danarius still knew nothing of his extraordinary ability. He glanced at the night sky and worried at his lip. Time was running out and he wondered if he could persuade Rhett that he should use his ability and flee.

**xXx**

Leto lay awake long into the night. He had been in his own bed for many hours, but sleep eluded him. Never had Danarius's touch brought him such conflict. He flushed thinking of the blond hair and hazel eyes that had taken his attention momentarily from his Master. He groaned into the pillow chiding himself that Rhett was too young for such thoughts of him; but his mind betrayed him, pointing out there was only three years between them and he had been Rhett's age when Thalis had come to him. He shuddered; the punishment for being intimate with the apprentice would likely be death. He scowled; deeply shocked at himself that he was giving it serious consideration. He shook his head, he was exhausted and Rhett's defence of him with Hadriana was surely the cause of his current muddle of thoughts; he had certainly never thought of Rhett in intimate terms before now. Sighing deeply Leto closed his eyes; finally falling asleep, but he found no rest in the Fade.

**xXx**

Days passed; Rhett and Leto barely spoke, each struggling to be around the other. They avoided each other outside of training and in the end Rhett was so uncomfortable, confused and embarrassed by his feelings he suggested their daily training sessions be cut down to once a week so he could concentrate on his magic.

Leto was quick to agree, spending most of his time at the arena training when he was not with Danarius and eating alone in his room returning long after meal time.

No-one noticed the discomfort between the two, Danarius was pleased they were so dedicated to their particular fields. However he was not at all pleased by Leto's distraction in the bedroom. His prior enthusiasm had all but vanished. He knew Leto was pushing himself hard and accepted he was tired, but that mattered little to a man used to getting what he wanted.

**xXx**

Rhett glanced at Leto uneasily at the end of their training session. He wanted to find a way to bridge the gap between them, but was afraid of the swell of emotions that stirred within him each time he saw him. Being so close to Leto while training was a torment. He knew his feelings would never be returned and even if they were he wouldn't have the courage to do anything about it, but living the way they were felt as though he had a crushing weight on his chest and he needed something to ease the tension between them. The elf was distant as usual; a deep scowl on his face, but something seemed to be eating at him. Rhett swallowed his own discomfort and put a hand on his arm flinching when Leto snatched it away. "Leto …"

"Leave me be!" Leto snapped as he turned and strode into the mansion.

Rhett followed him wanting to say something; anything that would ease the elfs painful expression. He froze as he saw Danarius move to Leto's side before the two moved to the stairs. Rhett stared after them feeling his heart sink, the ever present ache in his chest intensifying. He hurried to his own room and sat with his back against the headboard holding the embroidered pillow in his hands. He carefully traced the trails of thread with the tip of his finger. "Mom I wish you were here I really need to talk to you." He sighed and pressed the cushion to his face, imagining he could still smell her scent on the material. "I miss you so much; I miss Brina, Maker I miss dad, but dad before my magic." He wiped the tears before they had the chance to fall. "Mom I'm so confused and at times I feel more alone than I did on the streets. I know I'm safe here; or at least safer than I would be on the streets, but the way Magister Danarius looks at me sometimes, it's like he's waiting for something. I'm not sure I want to know what it is." He flopped onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. "Why do I have to feel this way about Leto, what's wrong with me?!" He gave an agonized groan and flipped himself onto his back in restless agitation, his mind taking him to his father and all the warnings he had given about mages wondering if his growing feelings for Leto was some kind of punishment. "Maker I have to believe that you don't hate me just because I'm a mage, because if you made everything why would you make something you hate?" He shivered as a thought occurred to him. "Were mages a mistake? Is that why the Chantry hates us so much?" He took a shuddering breath. "Was I a mistake?" He stared at his hands and trembled.

**xXx**

Hadriana put her hair up, gazing at her reflection thoughtfully. She let it fall to her shoulders and slowly ran the brush through the silken strands. The memory of her hands on Rhett as she tended to his lashes wandered through her mind as it often did. The desire once ignited would not be doused by mere thought alone. She set the brush carefully back onto the dressing table, twisted her hair up and pinned it in place. She chose the midnight blue robes with grey trim and embroidery at the bodice and twirled, pleased with the result. She had never known friendship before Rhett and she was not used to complex relationships. Magisters took what they wanted in the Imperium and she had been no different, having taken several apprentices and handsome slaves to her bed. She smiled to herself why should it be any different with Rhett, it was simply sex and she had never known a man refuse. She made her way to Regior's teaching room; flashing a smile at Rhett as she settled next to him.

"Your hair looks nice up." He murmured.

Hadriana smiled. "Just trying something different."

"Suits you."

Hadriana could barely concentrate on her studies, her lust consuming her. She paralysed Regior twice by mistake and topped their day by casting a drain life spell which she directed to the plant, but instead it hit Rhett. She watched in horror as he collapsed to the floor clutching at his chest. Everything she did seemed to make it worse until Regior drained her mana and cast several healing spells on Rhett. If nothing else it curbed her desire and she returned to her room agitated and embarrassed. Time passed and she was dozing when she turned startled at the knock and gave a sharp intake of breath as a pale faced Rhett carefully opened the door.

"Can I come in?"

Hadriana hesitated. "Yes, of course."

Rhett closed the door behind him and sat on the bed next to her. "Your entropy spells are becoming really powerful."

"I could have killed you."

Rhett gently caught her hand. "I'm glad you didn't. Why were you so distracted today?"

Hadriana met his curious gaze before she leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Rhett froze. His heart pounded fiercely as Hadriana pressed her lips a little harder to his own. He closed his eyes feeling only wonder at the sensation. He gave a startled gasp as her tongue glided over his lips that seemed to part of their own inclination, a soft moan following as he felt her leisurely exploring his mouth. He felt more than his lips begin to respond to their kiss and pulled back suddenly flushed and embarrassed.

Hadriana watched him startled as he backed to the door his cheeks scarlet. She moved to him quickly stopping him from leaving. "Rhett you don't need to be embarrassed." She whispered. "It is a perfectly natural reaction."

"Ria I …"

"Have you never kissed anyone before?" She whispered; startled as he shook his head. Gently cupping his cheek she kissed him again; pressing herself against him, moaning into his mouth feeling the responding twitch of his body.

The sensations were nice; Rhett couldn't deny that and as Hadriana's kiss intensified he realised she was pulling him back towards the bed. _This is normal. This is what the Chantry says is right. This is what my parents said is right. _

Hadriana saw the confusion and a hint of fear in his eyes. "Do not worry Rhett, Magister Danarius will not mind." She slowly began to unfasten her robe.

"Ria stop." Rhett gasped clutching her wrists. "I'm not … I …"

Hadriana hesitated. "Do you find me unattractive?"

Panic moved through him, he had no idea what he thought or felt. "Ria I was brought up to believe you only have sex when married."

Hadriana stared at him startled then burst into laughter. "Oh Rhett!" Her laughter died at the serious look on his face. "You are serious?"

"Yes."

Slowly Hadriana moved from him and sat on the edge of the bed glancing at him. "Really?"

Rhett slowly sat next to her. "Really."

Hadriana let out a breath, watching as Rhett fixed his gaze on the floor. She gently tucked a strand of hair behind his ear smiling as he looked to her. "People take what they want here Rhett, they always have. Magisters can have many lovers; some even have slaves specifically for that purpose." She leaned over and kissed him again, gently teasing his tongue with her own. "It is fun I promise."

Rhett flushed again. "You've done it before?"

Hadriana nodded.

"What about _love_?"

"What _about_ love?"

"Don't you want to make love with a person you're in love with?"

Hadriana chuckled softly. "Rhett how can you still be this naive? Sex is about lust and satisfying that drive. I find you very attractive, that is all there is too it. Love … love is a dangerous and terrible thing." She gently cupped his cheek. "Think about it and come back tonight if you wish."

Rhett stood and nodded opening the door and glancing back to her. "You really want to … with me?"

Hadriana smiled. "Very much."

With an awkward smile he closed the door behind him and headed to his room.

Hadriana lay back on the bed and shook her head; she had never imagined he would have been so shy and uncertain. She went to bathe having no doubt he would return.

**xXx**

Rhett paced his room Rascal nowhere in sight. He sank onto the edge of the bed before rising and moving to the window. He had asked for help, maybe this was it. He wondered if his attraction to Leto was simply because he was lonely. He paced the room again, would it be so bad to go to Hadriana? She was right things were different in Tevinter and like it or not this was where his life was now. He moved to the door and then retreated to the bed, staring at the tremble of his hands. Moving back to the window he stared out at the now darkening streets. He wanted to be wanted. He was tired of being alone. Taking a deep breath he moved from his room and slipped along the corridors creeping passed Danarius's rooms. He heard soft cries of pleasure and clenched his fists, why should he be the only lonely one. He hesitated outside of Hadriana's door for several minutes before he finally knocked, entering with her permission. He closed the door behind him and gazed at her, soft white and gold gauze like material shimmered on her body. His breathing quickened as she moved to him, once more initiating a soft kiss.

Hadriana pulled back and smiled. "I hoped you would come back."

"You know I've never done this."

Hadriana gently cupped his cheek. "What is it you want more than anything else Rhett?"

"I don't want to be alone anymore." He swallowed the lump in his throat as the material she was wearing slipped to the floor.

Gently clasping his hand Hadriana led him to the bed, kissing him gently between removing his tunic and breeches. A smile curled her lips. "I promise it will be fun."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading. _


	10. Dark Side Of Truth

Hadriana watched Rhett's steady breathing and almost smiled. He had been nervous; shy and a little clumsy, but he had also been sweet, gentle and eager to please, a new concept for her. Worrying at her lip she lay back down pressing against his back freezing when he turned in his sleep, his arms wrapping gently around her. She pressed herself to his chest and soaked up the warmth of his body and the tenderness of his touch. Hadriana had never spent the night in someone's arms and she knew how dangerous this was. She gently caressed his jawline; he had managed to get passed her defences and made her wish for more than could ever be hers. Sighing softly Hadriana closed her eyes, just for tonight she would allow herself the illusion they were free and it would not be a disaster to open her heart to him.

**xXx**

Moonlight spilled like liquid silver across the floor, shadows fleeing from its touch as it finally reached the warrior sitting in a meditative pose on the floor. However stilling his thoughts was not Leto's objective, he was going through in his mind every move he had made in the arena. He forced himself to relive the moment he took each life; each sweep of his blade, each drop of blood given and taken for the pleasure of the Magisters. He suddenly rose to his feet, grabbing his dagger he span and let fly, the blade sinking into the door. "Damn you mage." He snarled. He retrieved the weapon and began to pace the room. He was a slave, but a privileged one through his own hard work and sacrifice. He did not question his place; or anything that was asked of him, understanding the boundaries and barriers of his life. It was his role to serve; to do whatever his Master asked of him, no matter how horrifying or painful, even if it piece by piece destroyed his soul. Then Rhett had arrived and turned everything on its head with his compassionate hazel eyes and a smile that he wanted to rip from his face because it seeped light into his stone like heart and made him realise how dead he was becoming inside. He was so angry at the mage only because he made him feel, made him ache for freedom in a way he never had. He had brought a strange ray of light into his life and he almost hated him for it.

Leto sank onto the bed. He had seen Rhett nervously enter Hadriana's room and he had not left. He hated himself for moving to the door listening for a moment only; it was all he had needed. He clenched his fists, the witch had sunk her claws in him and he deserved better. She would discard him when the next handsome face came along and if he knew Rhett at all, the mage would be deeply wounded when she turned from him. Lying on the bed Leto glared at the ceiling; it was none of his business, his heart however disagreed.

**xXx**

Blinking sleepily Hadriana stretched. "Rhett?" She smiled as he moved his hand to his mouth to cover the yawn.

"Morning already?"

Hadriana chuckled. "Afraid so. You should get going, getting caught would make a pleasurable night turn into a difficult day."

"I thought you said Danarius wouldn't mind."

"I … um … may have exaggerated the truth slightly."

"How slightly Ria?"

"Okay so I lied."

"Makers sake Ria!"

"Oh come on I know you enjoyed yourself."

Rhett flushed; a smile tugging at his lips. "I won't deny that." He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Hadriana chuckled and ran her fingers down his chest. "It _was_ fun; but you better get dressed."

Rhett sighed and swung his legs out of the bed retrieving his breeches. "So what happens now?"

"Now you get back to your room, get changed and go to your lesson."

"I'm serious Ria."

"As am I."

"I meant with us."

Hadriana raised an eyebrow. "We are friends who had fun, nothing more."

Lowering his eyes to hide his surprise Rhett swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. "Oh."

Hadriana grasped his wrist as he moved from the bed, pulling him back to her and kissing him gently. "I'm hoping we will have fun again." She frowned at his weak smile and cupped his cheek. "Rhett anything more and we would both be at risk. You understand that don't you?"

Rhett hesitated; to hold onto that feeling of being wanted, to not be alone, he would risk almost anything. "Some things are worth the risk."

Hadriana paled slightly. "But not me Rhett. You risked yourself for me once and once is enough. I offer you a little fun nothing more."

Rhett saw the fear in her eyes and understood. In Tevinter you were alone through necessity, loving meant having something they could use to hurt you. He kissed her gently. "Thank you for last night, it was nice not to feel alone for a change."

Hadriana smiled relieved he understood. "Yes, it was."

**xXx**

Rhett was quiet at breakfast; lost in his own thoughts, unaware that Leto's eyes constantly searched him out from across the table.

Leto barely touched his food; he had imagined Rhett would have a smug smile on his face, the air of sadness that surrounded him was disturbing. He wondered if Hadriana had mocked him cruelly and shuddered at the thought. He wanted to reach out to Rhett, to somehow make it better. Instead he watched the young mage absently finish his meal and leave for his lesson, a word never passing his lips. Leto glanced to his mother who had also been watching Rhett.

Myoro sighed and took her bowl to the sink; she had a deep fondness for Rhett and couldn't help but be concerned. She glanced up as Leto moved to her side. "You look tense."

Leto sighed. "You always say that."

"You always are." Myoro glanced to him startled as Leto dropped his chin onto her shoulder giving a deep sigh. "Son?"

"I am conflicted." He whispered.

"About what?"

Leto closed his eyes for a moment and then stepped back, the stone mask slipping back over his face. "Nothing important; I have to go."

"Leto." Mother and son locked eyes. "You can talk to me."

Leto hesitated and then leaned against the table. "Do you ever think of being free?"

"Every day." Myoro smiled at her son's surprised look. "My greatest wish for myself is to die a free woman."

"Perhaps your greatest wish should be to live free."

Myoro smiled. "And what is your greatest wish for yourself my son?"

Leto's gaze was filled with a profound sadness. "To be a good man, to not have those whose lives I have taken haunt my dreams."

Myoro pulled her son into her embrace. "You are a good man Leto." She heard his shuddering breath and felt the burn of her own tears. "I am proud of you for surviving." She whispered.

Leto swallowed painfully. "I am not sure I have." He whispered.

**xXx**

Days turned into weeks and Hadriana knew she was in trouble. She slipped out of bed wincing as Rhett turned in his sleep, gravitating to the warmth of her side of the bed. She moved to the window. What had started as fun had quickly become something else for her. She craved his touch; longed for the time they spent in her bed, thrilled by his soft words of affection. Sighing she leaned against the wall gazing at the moon; startled when arms wrapped around her waist, Rhett resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Tell me what's wrong."

Hadriana sighed and leaned back against him. "This is dangerous."

Rhett pressed a soft kiss to her neck. "Tevinter is dangerous."

Hadriana turned to him. "Do you have any idea what he will do if he catches us?"

Raising an eyebrow Rhett brushed a lock of hair from her face. "Why would he care what we do?"

"Because we are his property." She rolled her eyes at Rhett's frown. "We may not be slaves; but we still belong to him, body and soul."

Rhett pulled away. "I own my own body and soul, they are certainly not _his_!"

"After all this time you still don't understand."

"Understand what Ria, that he is drunk on his own power? That he has Leto murder for his pleasure? That he uses people without care? What is it exactly that I don't understand?"

Tears gleamed in her eyes. "Before you came he was so vicious, so violent." She shuddered. "He still is outside of this estate; but here, where you are he is different. He prizes you above all others Rhett, even Leto. I am scared for you and for me. He wants something of you and if what we are doing affects that I doubt he would hesitate in taking my life."

"If you really believe that then why am I here?"

Hadriana closed her eyes remaining silent.

Rhett clasped her hand. "Come back to bed Ria."

"Rhett have you listened to nothing I have said?"

"Ria if _you_ want this to stop; then I will walk out of that door and I will stay away, but I will not walk away because of him."

Hadriana gazed into his eyes; pressing herself tight to his body, her kiss one of desperation. They stumbled back to the bed, Hadriana swearing to herself this would be the last time.

**xXx**

Zerrin shivered beneath Danarius's gaze; he was cold, hungry and terrified. He had been bought that morning by the imposing Magister. Danarius's reputation was well known and while it was a privilege to be his slave the position was not without its dangers.

Danarius pursed his lips as he regarded the elf; black shoulder length hair, grey eyes and skin dark from working in the sun. He would no doubt be pleasant to look at when he was cleaned up. He looked up as Myoro approached the doorway having responded to his summons. "Take him and get him cleaned. Put him to work and we shall see if he is worth the sum I paid for him."

Myoro indicated for the young elf to follow her taking him to the bathing room after pulling out some clean clothes. Once he was bathed and dressed Myoro showed him around the estate and outlined his duties.

Zerrin was busy cleaning in the hallway when Hadriana passed him, hesitating and giving him a second glance. She noted the fear in his eyes when he realised she wore the robes of a mage. She bit her lip and continued walking. She needed to distance herself from Rhett and her growing feelings and the new slave could be just what she needed.

**xXx**

Rhett let out a deep breath and rose from the bed. It had been nearly a week since he and Hadriana had spent the night together. She was avoiding him and he needed to sort things out between them. He glanced to Rascal. "I'm going to see Hadriana, see you later." He glanced at her startled as she ran to the door as he approached it and hissed at him. "Rascal what are you doing?"

A snarling hiss answered him.

"Rascal what in the Void?" He scrambled backwards as Rascal's form expanded until a young woman took her place, leaning against the door. Golden eyes held his, a smile drifting across impossibly red lips, ebony hair spilling down to her waist. She looked no more than seventeen.

"Be at peace Rhett, I mean you no harm." Her voice was a soft purr, the accent Antivan.

"You're a … you're a …"

"Rhett sit down and breathe."

"You're … you're a … oh Maker." He sat heavily on the bed and shook his head. "Maker I knew you weren't a normal cat!"

"Indeed."

"Why haven't you revealed yourself before now?"

"You must allow me some mystery my dear Rhett; besides I rather enjoy the life of a cat, it is infinitely simpler than the life I escaped."

Rhett gazed at her in awe. "How do you hold the form for so long? How can you sleep and still stay a cat?"

Rascal chuckled. "We Witches of the Wilds have old magic to aid us."

Rhett's eyes widened. "Witch of the Wilds; as in one of Flemeth's daughters?!"

A soft chuckle left her lips. "Granddaughter actually; my mother is her daughter Yvana."

Rhett's eyes suddenly widened, jumping to his feet. "I told you really personal things!" He squeaked.

"And I have revealed myself, a fair trade."

"No it's not! I … I've told you stuff I've never told anyone else." He paled and sat back on the bed feeling slightly sick. He finally met her gaze again. "Can you just forget everything I've ever told you?"

Rascal chuckled and joined him on the bed. "No, but what I will do is promise that whatever you tell me will never leave my lips other than to you. We are friends are we not?"

"Yes of course, though it's kind of strange now. Why were you hissing at me?"

"Hadriana will only bring you pain." She tilted her head slightly. "Her eyes already linger on another; you know it is true, it is why you hesitated is it not?"

Rhett sighed. "I guess. I wasn't going to her for … that. I just wanted to sort things out between us." He sighed. "I just, she made me feel less alone and Leto has been so … difficult lately."

"He is troubled."

"I could help him; I know I could if he would just talk to me!"

"Leto is locked within himself, to tell others of his pain he believes would make him vulnerable."

Rhett sighed deeply. "There must be some way I can help him."

"Rhett we both know that while Hadriana may have offered you the physical contact you perhaps need, she does not hold your heart. I warn you now; do not give your heart to Leto, he will betray it."

Rhett felt the flush burn his cheeks. I don't … I'm not …"

"Rhett, remember who I am." She smiled as the flush deepened.

"Damn it Rascal I told you my feelings about Leto because I thought you were a cat!"

"There is nothing to be ashamed of regarding your sexuality. I ask you to guard yourself with him not because he is male, but because Leto's heart is broken and he will only break yours and I do not wish that."

Rhett sighed abruptly changing the subject. "Well I can't keep calling you Rascal."

"That is exactly what you will call me! I will not have Danarius realise the truth of me."

"You sound like you hate him."

"He is cruel, vicious and lives only for power. He reminds me of my mother, I despise him!"

"Why do you stay?"

"You caught my attention. Why I wondered did Danarius take such a sudden interest in mages out with the Imperium? What was he looking for and then his search stopped when Varania brought him you."

"There were others?"

"Dear Rhett; such naivety! Why is it you think Varania looks at Regior with such guilt in her eyes? You yourself healed the wounds from manacles and beatings at Danarius's hands."

Rhett paled. "Danarius tortured him?"

"He has done worse to many others. Many mages have come into this estate, others still come and none of them leave breathing."

Rhett paled his voice little more than a whisper. "Do you know why he wants me? Sometimes when he looks at me … he scares me."

"He searches for a spirit healer, with such a mage he can forward his plans of creating a lyrium branded warrior."

"A what?"

"In time you will understand."

Rhett sat in silent thought for several minutes. "Why doesn't Regior try to escape?"

"Fear at first I suspect and then his attachment to you. He cares for you a great deal. It is truly a shame."

"What is?"

"That he will die."

Rhett's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

Rascal sighed. "Time my sweet Rhett is running out. Regior's life depends on you becoming a Spirit Healer." She gave a sad smile. "Yours too as it happens. Danarius has limited patience."

"So if I don't become a spirit healer he will kill us?"

"I am afraid so."

"But … but it means linking with a spirit of the Fade. You become more susceptible to demons!"

"That also is true."

Rhett paced back and forth suddenly paling. "He's going to make Leto into this lyrium warrior isn't he?"

Rascal smiled sadly. "That is his intention my clever Rhett."

He sat on the window seat worrying at his lip. "If I start studying how to do this, that will buy us time won't it?"

"Time for what?"

"Time to work out a way for us all to escape."

"Rhett …"

"No listen, I can teach Regior to change form and we can somehow sneak the others out of here." He glanced at Rascal's piercing look. "I won't leave them!"

Rascal smiled. "Well I guess I will stick around, see how things turn out." She opened the window and stepped onto the ledge. "Sleep Rhett, I will return in the morning. Think wisely about seeing Hadriana tonight."

Rhett watched her change once more into cat form and slip out of the window. Worrying at his lip he moved swiftly to Hadriana's room; hesitating as he was about to knock, she clearly had company. _I guess I was just a little fun after all_. He sighed and returned to his room; his heart was a little tender perhaps, but not broken. He sat at the window seat gazing up at the stars. _Okay Rhett it's time to think about leaving, Tevinter is not a place I want to live the rest of my life. I want love, I want a family. _He glanced to his bed. _I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone. _He stood and headed down to the kitchen his stomach growling softly, he always planned better on a full stomach.

**xXx**

Aching and feeling discontent Leto left Danarius's room and headed down to the kitchen hesitating as he saw Rhett at the table.

Rhett was staring at his food unseeing, a pained expression on his face.

"Hadriana finished with you early tonight I see." He snapped; wishing he could cut out his spiteful tongue.

Rhett looked at him horrified, fear coiling in his gut. "How do you know about that?"

"I was passing by chance."

"Does Danarius know?"

Leto saw the fear in his eyes, self-hatred burning like acid within him. "I do not believe so."

Rhett relaxed in the chair, letting out a sigh of relief. "It is over anyway." He murmured.

Leto raised an eyebrow. "It is no business of mine."

"Why bring it up then?"

Leto bit his tongue and concentrated on getting himself food and drink, the silence building between them.

Rhett watched Leto curiously, a perverse need to know if he consented to his nights with Danarius driving him to speak. "If Magister Danarius commanded you to do something you didn't want to do, would you say no?"

Leto felt a flare of concern. He searched Rhett's gaze wondering what the Magister had demanded of the young mage. "Would you care to expand on that?"

"I just … would you?"

"_I_ am a slave. _I _have no choice."

Rhett shook his head. "He has no right to force you to do something you don't want to do!"

"He is my Master."

"That doesn't mean …"

"That is _exactly_ what it means." Leto stated forcefully.

"You are not a possession! You are a person!"

"You sound almost sincere."

Rhett stood and slammed his hand on the table. "I am sincere! No-one should be the property of another!"

Leto grabbed his wrist. "Hush, do you want the Master to hear you?"

"I don't care if he does!" Rhett hissed; before becoming very aware of Leto's touch, sitting down hurriedly as his body began to react, his cheeks flushing. _Maker I thought I had this under control!_

"Well I do. It is I who will be forced to carry out your punishment." He sighed, withdrawing his hand. "Please Rhett, I do not wish to hurt you again."

Rhett felt his heart pound; wanting to flee the room, but scared to move.

"This is Tevinter, slavery is a way of life." Leto continued softly, turning his attention to his plate.

"So you just accept it?"

"What else would you have me do?" Leto's breath caught as he was held in a compassionate gaze, speaking swiftly as Rhett opened his mouth to reply. "If your concern is for me there is no need for it."

Rhett felt the ache expand in his chest. "I worry about the people I care about."

Leto looked to him startled. "Rhett you are a mage ..."

"For Makers sake!" Rhett snarled, interrupting him. "Will being a mage take from me and keep me from everyone I care about!"

Leto stared after him as he stormed from the room. He finally stood and headed in the direction of his own room, his mind spinning. Raking his fingers through his hair he hesitated hearing footsteps, his eyes narrowing as he saw Hadriana and the new slave Zerrin. He kept hidden until they passed; watching them move towards the cellars, he had not expected her attention to move so swiftly. He shook his head, she was a fool. He was startled by that thought that if he had Rhett's affections he would never turn from him. He shuddered and hurried to his own room, such thinking would get him killed.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. _


	11. Escape Plans

Regior felt Rhett's agitation before he entered the room, rising as the young mage entered. "Rhett what is it?"

Closing the door Rhett pulled them to the opposite side of the room away from the window and cast a glyph of silence around them.

"Rhett what are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Are you in trouble?"

"I think we both are."

Regior looked at him uneasily.

"Regior I know. I know Varania brought you to Danarius just like she brought me, but he tortured you. I know the only reason you are alive is to teach me to be a Spirit Healer. I know that if I don't learn he will kill us both and if I do learn he will likely kill you and have me do terrible things."

Slumping into a seat Regior stared at the young apprentice. "Makers breath how do you know all that?"

"That isn't what's important, what we do about it is. You teach me what I need to know to be a Spirit Healer and I teach you the transformation spell. As long as Danarius sees me learning it will buy us time. We have to get away from him, Leto and his family and Hadriana included."

"Rhett how do you expect to do that?"

"I have a friend. She can transform too. She will help us. We have a plan to get some money together. A few months should see us with enough to get passage on a ship for four people. The three of us can be in animal form to get fresh air and hide in the cabin the rest of the time. We can distract the guards and get them out. We can figure out the details later Regior, but I won't stay here and be party to the death and mutilation of the people I care about."

Regior swallowed the lump in his throat; there was no hint of doubt in Rhett's eyes. "It sounds like the beginnings of a plan, but there is a problem."

Rhett attempted a weak grin. "Just one?"

Regior rubbed in forehead in concern. "What makes you think Hadriana and Leto and his family will come with us?"

Rhett met his gaze. "Why would they stay if there was another option?"

"Many reasons Rhett; but there will be time enough for that, for now you must gain the confidence of a spirit of the Fade."

**xXx**

_Rhett entered the Fade and let out a breath. He allowed his thoughts to clear and waited. He felt the ripple and slowly turned, a shimmer of white light moving towards him. It stopped several feet away elongating until it took the form of a woman. Rhett gave a startled gasp tears welling in his eyes as he stared into the face he ached to see each day. "Mom."_

"_No child. I thought this form would comfort you, was I mistaken?"_

_Rhett let out a shuddering sob and sank to his knees. "I'm not strong enough to do this." He wept. _

_The Spirit of Compassion knelt beside him, hand resting on his shoulder. "Forgive me, I did not mean to cause you pain."_

"_No I'm sorry, I just … I really miss her."_

_Compassion gave a soft smile. "I have been aware of you for some time."_

_Rhett glanced to the spirit uneasily. "You have?"_

"_Yes. The light within you calls to me."_

_Rhett stood and stepped back slightly._

_Compassion smiled and rose gracefully. "Do your spell Rhett. When you are satisfied I am no demon we can continue our conversation."_

_Rhett worried at his lip then created the pulsating ball of green energy. He cast it out to the spirit, the light fragmenting around her before dissipating. Regior had assured him any demon would return to its true form with the spell. _

"_Satisfied?"_

"_Yes though I will remain cautious."_

"_I would expect no less. Walk with me."_

_Rhett moved to her side; gazing in awe as the Fade changed, taking them to a beautiful meadow filled with stunning flowers, a clear blue sky above them. _

"_You wish to be a Spirit Healer?"_

_Rhett met the spirits gaze. "I do."_

"_Why?"_

"_In part to save my life and the lives of my friends, but it is more than that. Being a beacon to demons is not appealing, but there have been injuries I could have healed if I had help."_

"_You have caught my attention Rhett. You have lived through pain and suffering and still the light within you shines, but it is not enough. You must prove yourself worthy of the help I and others of my kind would bestow. You must prove yourself dedicated to the task of healing and prove yourself unimpaired by personal desire. If you are a channel for healing, unselfish and pure demons cannot touch you. If you allow yourself to be tainted by desire for power from this ability, then demons will claim you. You must be sure of this path Rhett. Go now and come back rested and we shall see if you are ready."_

Rhett slowly opened his eyes and met Regior's gaze, sitting up wiping the tears from his cheeks. He flushed in embarrassment, keeping his eyes on the floor.

Regior handed him water and waited patiently, remaining silent.

Rhett drained the glass and met his tutors gaze. "I am to be tested."

Regior gently squeezed his shoulder. "So it begins."

**xXx**

Rhett grinned in delight as Regior managed to take the form of a raven. He changed back almost immediately shuddering violently. "Regior?"

"That was … unsettling." He gratefully took the bread, finding nibbling eased the nausea. "I find myself reluctant to try such a thing again."

Rhett frowned. "Is your death preferable?"

Regior looked to him startled. "When you put it like that …"

"Regior we have to make sacrifices. Do you think I want to have demons dog my every step? What is freedom worth to you?"

"Everything." He whispered standing and trying the spell again.

**xXx**

_Rhett stared in horror as he found himself in the Silent Plains, his mother struggling to breathe as the taint claimed more of her. He glanced up as he heard a cry of pain, Leto's chest drenched with blood as he collapsed. Tears slipping down his cheeks Rhett knew there was nothing he could do against the Blight sickness. "I love you mom." With trembling hands he held his mother's hand before telling her to close her eyes as he pushed the dagger through her chest. He hesitated only a moment; struggling to contain his grief before he pulled away and stumbled over to Leto who was gasping for breath, his magic easing his breathing. Rhett shuddered as his mother and Leto vanished, glancing up as Compassion approached him._

"_I see how difficult it was for you."_

"_Losing people is never easy." Rhett snapped, it had felt so real he hadn't been able to distinguish it as one of the spirits tests._

_Compassion knelt beside him. "You showed great mercy."_

_Rhett glanced to her. "It may not have been real; but it felt real to me, why choose my mother?"_

"_Because it haunts you. You needed to understand that her death was truly the merciful thing to do, that no herb or magic could have saved her."_

"_It doesn't matter that I know that. She's gone and that void in my heart will never be filled."_

_Compassion gently rested her hand on his shoulder. "That is enough for the moment. Rest and think on all that you have done today. Return when you are ready to continue."_

_Rhett nodded and with a weary sigh left the Fade._

**xXx**

Rhett went down to breakfast the following morning, his eyes bloodshot from a night spent in tears, appearing almost bruised from lack of sleep. He looked at no-one and said nothing, barely touching his food before he left.

Day by day he seemed to lose himself as he was faced with many trials in the Fade, Compassion forcing him to examine his true nature and feelings.

Rhett woke to the sun blazing through the window; Rascal was stretched out in a pool of sunlight purring loudly. A deep wave of grief and guilt rushed through his mind and heart and he buried himself beneath the pillows and blankets sobbing painfully. He jumped as he felt movement and a slim arm wrapped around his waist, hot breath ghosting over his ear. Rhett turned and wept in Rascal's arms, not caring in the least that he was breaking down in front of her. It certainly wasn't the first time, though she had been a cat then.

Rascal held him, whispering soothingly until he calmed. "Talk to me Rhett."

Slowly hazel eyes locked with gold. "It's too much Rascal, he will kill us all and it will be my fault."

"Rhett the reason I ran from my mother is the destiny she had mapped out for me. She trained me to be a powerful mage, but I too felt it was too much too soon. I was overwhelmed; terrified, I was a child expected to be an adult. I learned what I needed to survive and then I ran, just as you must. I had no-one Rhett, but you have me and you have Regior. You are not alone and believe me I would not be here if I did not believe you could do this. You are stronger than you think. You survived when most would give up. You fought to keep hope alive within you when most would fall to despair. I have never had a friend before you and I will not let you fail, do you understand me? I will not let you fall to despair."

With a soft sniff Rhett wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm sixteen today." He whispered. "The day my father said I would be a man. I don't feel like a man, I feel like a scared little child."

Rascal gently cupped his cheek. "Our actions define who and what we are, not our age."

Rhett smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. "Well then I better get my ass up and get back to training."

Rascal gripped his wrist as he moved from the bed. "Just be yourself and you will find the way."

Shaking his head Rhett gave a sad smile. "Rascal I have no idea who I am anymore."

**xXx**

In an effort to try and balance Rhett and give him something constructive to do that did not involve the Fade; Rascal encouraged him to join her on her nightly expeditions liberating the spoils from thieves. They would prey on the one that looked easiest to subdue, usually waiting until he or she was intoxicated hoping there was enough money left that it would be worth the risk. Rascal sometimes took human form luring them into alleys before the pair relieved the thief of everything they had on them. She usually appeared as a blond with blue eyes not wanting her true identity revealed. They never stole from Magisters, Rhett was too afraid their own slaves would be blamed. He felt some guilt over what they did, but time was running out and their need was great. They would need money enough for clothing, food, passage on a ship and any other supplies they might require and none of that came cheap. Whatever money they did managed to collect Rhett hid in his chest in a small pack he was putting together. It also contained supplies for making health and mana potions. He took a little of the ingredients when he was making up new potions, it was never enough to make Danarius suspicious and over the weeks it began to build up to a useful amount.

**xXx**

_Rhett shuddered as the old man approached. Everything told him it was a demon, not a spirit. _

_The old man regarded him hungrily._

_Rhett brought fire to his hand, startled by the demons laughter._

"_You think you, a mere boy can defeat me? Such desire burns within you, but your anger is stronger. I could help you. Together we would be a force to be reckoned with!"_

_Rhett advanced towards the demon. "I may have many faults, but I will never share myself with a demon." Fire poured from his hands almost smiling as the rage demon drew the fire to himself, Rhett changing the spell at the last instant the fire becoming ice. He stared at the frozen demon, sending his foot through it watching it shatter. "It worked!" He felt a ripple and turned sharply seeing a second demon approach. She did not attempt to disguise herself._

"_He was a fool." She tilted her head slightly, running her tongue over crimson lips. "You will find me much more palatable Rhett. I do not seek dominance as he would have. Surely you have room for me, you would never know I was there."_

"_And that is supposed to make me feel more comfortable with you? I will never share my body with a demon, I would die first. I am no Magister!"_

_The demon gave a sigh and backed away. "I see you are determined. There will come a day Rhett when you will wish you had me on your side."_

"_I'll take my chances."_

_The demon sighed again. "Such a waste."_

"_She is right, you would waste your talent."_

_Rhett spun his breathe choking as he saw Danarius approach him. He stumbled backwards, eyes wide with shock._

"_You have only to give into the hate that beats within you. The seed laid by your father is ready to bloom."_

_Rhett backed away. "Stay away from me."_

"_You are weak Rhett; but anger, hatred they will make you strong. Let me guide you. Tevinter is waiting to be plucked, ours for the taking. You feel so strongly about slavery, then take control, show them what you are truly capable of. Let hate fuel your magic and see how truly powerful you will become."_

_Rhett swallowed painfully. "I will not allow hate to rule my life."_

_The demon moved forward chuckling softly. "Ah dear Rhett it already does; but I can see you are not quite ready yet. When you run you will wish you had my strength against what will chase you."_

_Rhett remained tense as the demon vanished. _

_Compassion moved to him. "You have done well. For now at least they will keep their distance." She smiled. "You are as worthy as I had hoped."_

_Rhett gave a weak smile, the demons parting words haunting him as he left the Fade._

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you to everyone reading; following, favouriting and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed. _


	12. Out Of Time

Rhett winced as Leto was carried into the mansion unconscious and feverish. The wound spanned the length of his leg and he had lost an alarming amount of blood. Rhett pushed aside those who had brought Leto in; his magic flaring, skin and muscle slowly knitting together. He heard Leto's pained moan and felt the life within him drain. Rhett realised the wound was beyond his ability to heal, his skill alone was not enough. He opened the Fade around him feeling Compassion move to him and through him; the surge of energy pouring through his body like a tidal wave into Leto. He felt the energy closing the wound and regenerating the lost blood. As Compassion began to withdraw, Rhett gave hasty thanks before loosening his hold on the Fade. He slumped into a chair feeling exhausted and shaky, his legs trembling.

"Rhett?" Leto whispered.

"You'll be fine." Rhett mumbled blinking rapidly as the room began to tilt. He felt Leto's hand grasp his own before the floor was rising up to meet him.

**xXx**

Slowly opening his eyes Rhett groaned at the sharp pain that seemed to bore into his temples. He sat up wondering how he had got to his own room. He was surprised to see Danarius looking out of the window, turning at his movement.

"I knew you were the one when I first met you." Danarius stated pulling up a chair to the bed. "You have an incredible talent. Do you know how rare Spirit Healers are? We will work wonders together!"

"How is Leto?"

"Completely healed. It was remarkable." Danarius smiled and gently squeezed his shoulder. "I have such plans for you both. For now you must rest. I believe Regior has taken you as far as he can, now you must gain experience."

"There is still much Regior needs to teach me." Rhett stated trying not to sound panicked.

"All mages must stand on their own Rhett; but do not worry, I am here."

Rhett gave a weak smile, his fists clenching beneath the blanket. As soon as Danarius had left the room Rhett stumbled from the bed. "Rascal." He hissed. He lent against the wall feeling woozy, closing his eyes until a soft meow caught his attention. "Come with me, we need to warn Regior."

Rascal moved to his side as they slipped along the corridors casting Rhett uncertain glances as he almost stumbled several times.

Regior answered the impatient knocking on the door swiftly. "Rhett I thought you would be sleeping."

"No time to sleep. Can we come in?"

Regior stepped back allowing them entrance.

Rhett leant against the wall almost asleep on his feet, not resisting when Regior grasped his arms and pulled him to a seat feeling the warmth of regeneration flow through him. "Regior I had no choice. If I hadn't called on Compassion … Leto would be dead."

"Rhett calm down."

"But now he knows! He knows I can do this. I haven't given us enough time."

Regior gently cupped his cheek. "Do not worry for me."

"You have to go Regior, tonight."

"Rhett …"

Tears slipped down the young mages cheeks. "I saw it in his eyes Regior. He will use you in some ritual … please I'm begging you …"

"No, not without you."

"I won't leave without the others, but you and Rascal could get to Antiva. We will join you as soon as we can."

Rascal transformed a furious look on her face.

Regior stumbled back to the bed his eyes wide. "Makers breath!"

Rascal gave him a scathing look. "You knew I was no cat." She turned on Rhett. "Just what makes you think I would leave you now when you will be most vulnerable to him?"

"Because I will need us to have somewhere safe, somewhere protected to go. Danarius will hunt us, you know that."

"Leave them and come with us." Rascal insisted. "If you stay there will only be pain."

"I have to try. I can't leave Leto to this fate."

Rascal glanced to Regior. "Talk some sense into him."

Regior glanced to Rhett and sighed. "Rascal he will not leave without them there is no point in arguing about it. I will go, you stay with him."

"No, Rascal can help you. If they catch you …"

"You are infuriating!" Rascal snapped. "Very well; I know a place in the White Spire Mountains. We will be safe there until you meet us and then we head south." Rascal moved to Rhett. "If you are not there in six months I will come back and drag you out and the others can remain. I will leave a trail, it will find you."

Rhett nodded. "How do we do this?"

Rascal glanced to Regior a slight smile on her face. "You will have to trust me."

Regior lost himself in golden eyes and sighed. "I've done worse."

Rascal turned back to Rhett. "He will take you to the arena tomorrow to show you off, it is his way. We will be gone when you return. Go now and rest, we have plans to make."

Rhett smiled and hugged Regior. "Thank you for everything."

Rascal turned to Regior when Rhett left the room. "Danarius will never stop hunting for you."

"I know."

"We will have to fake your death."

"I know."

Rascal smiled. "As smart as I hoped. You understand Rhett must think it is real; his initial reaction at least must be genuine."

Regior swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "How in the Makers world are we going to make this believable?"

Rascal smiled. "Anything is possible when you are a Witch of the Wild."

Regior's eyes widened and he grinned. "Now I do believe it is possible."

**xXx**

Rhett was outwardly enthusiastic to be leaving the mansion, inwardly his gut was in knots and his heart pounded almost painfully. Regior and Rascal would both be gone when he left and he already felt lost without them, but he would see them soon and that would keep him focused. As Rascal had stated they were going to the arena, he was to be officially seen as Danarius's apprentice before the other Magisters. He smoothed down the dark green robe, trimmed with gold and fastened the black boots. He glanced up as Leto hovered in the doorway.

"May we speak?"

Rhett nodded, too worried about other things to feel nervous in the warriors presence.

"Everything that happens in the arena is to exhibit a Magisters power. If a Magister addresses you; you answer politely, but never give anything away about Master Danarius. He will deal with any unwanted attention, you must do nothing."

Rhett paled, but remained silent.

"We should go."

Following Leto down the stairs Rhett pondered the possibility of finding himself in a difficult situation with a Magister. He had experienced enough of unwanted attention when he lived on the streets and he was not eager to relive those moments.

Danarius smiled, pleased with his appearance. "You are now a representative of this house Rhett. Your actions will reflect directly on me. Disobedience will not be tolerated. Any action taken without my express permission will not be tolerated."

Rhett nodded his understanding, walking next to Hadriana as they headed towards the arena.

"Stop smiling." Hadriana chided softly. "We are on serious business."

Rhett glanced to her startled; he had decided to think not of the pain their absence would bring, but of the joy of Regior's freedom, not realising it was outwardly showing. "I'm not allowed to smile?"

"No!"

"Andraste's knickerweasels!"

Leto managed to muffle the snort, smirking as Rhett's shoulder movements indicated he was trying to suppress laughter.

Rhett yelped as Hadriana nudged him sharply in the ribs.

"Behave." She hissed, but the slight smile on her own lips reassured him the distance between them was starting to close once more.

Rhett rubbed his sore side, before it was forgotten as they entered the arena. He had flown over it many times, but he had never been inside. They went straight to the fighter section, Danarius announcing their arrival.

Magister Filan glanced over the group his eyes landing on Rhett. "Got yourself another apprentice Danarius?"

Danarius allowed a slight smile. "Indeed Filan."

"How about a wager? My slave Tamel against your Leto. My slave wins I get your new apprentice."

"And when Leto wins?"

Filan snorted. "What would you want?"

Danarius smirked. "I'll take that fine stallion of yours."

Filan smirked. "I'll be bedding your boy tonight then."

Leto moved to Rhett's side at the young mages horrified glance. "I will win this." He soothed.

Rhett felt sick, he was property to Danarius nothing more. He was no different to the Templars. He kept his eyes on the ground not wanting them to see his fear or anger. He watched the fight, his heart pounding painfully. He had seen Leto train; had trained with him, but that had not prepared him for seeing Leto in a match. He was grace and power and each movement of his blade inflicted pain and took a toll of blood. He flinched as a blade sliced his arm, but Leto was fast and his opponent was unarmed and helpless as his blade pressed to his throat. Leto glanced to Danarius, who drew his thumb across his throat. Rhett's eyes widened as Fenris took the killing blow, steel sinking into flesh and muscle.

"See to his wound while I see to Filan." Danarius ordered.

Rhett left his seat and hurried to the fighter's room moving swiftly to Leto. His hands were shaking; his mouth too dry to speak so he simply cleaned and healed the wound, unable to meet his gaze.

Leto remained silent; he had thought the kind hearted mage would have difficulty seeing death dealt by his hand; it appeared he was right in his conclusion.

Rhett finally met Leto's gaze. "How many people have you killed?"

"Four hundred and sixty four."

Swallowing with difficulty Rhett gently moved his attention to the warriors hands wiping the blood from them. "Do you remember them?"

"Every single one. They are burned into my mind."

Rhett watched himself as he slowly ran his fingertips over hands calloused from constantly welding a weapon.

Leto struggled to control his breathing, the mages soft touch igniting a deep need within him, speaking before he could stop himself. "At times I have wished that someone would take my memories from me, give me a blank slate."

Unconsciously clutching Leto's hands Rhett caught and held the warriors gaze. "No Leto, despite the awful painful memories you must have good ones you would never wish to forget. Memories of your mom; your sister, your father."

Leto gave a weak smile. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Come up with something beautiful when I see only darkness."

Rhett swallowed painfully. "My mom. She … she was the most kind hearted, beautiful person I've ever known. As a child, when she tucked me into bed at night she told me not to be afraid of the dark. She said no matter how long it took the light would always return." Rhett shook his head at the memory finally releasing Leto's hands. "I wanted to die when she did. Remembering how strong she was, how she always looked for the light is the only reason I'm still here." He flushed and backed away, embarrassed. "Sorry. I should … um …"

"Rhett."

"Uh huh." He kept his eyes fixed on the floor almost jumping when he realised Leto had approached him.

"I believe you are a lot like your mother."

Rhett glanced up startled, feeling tears well in his eyes. "Thanks." He mumbled.

**xXx**

As they were leaving Rhett became uncomfortably aware he was being watched by more than one Magister. He acted as though he hadn't noticed, but inwardly he tensed ready to defend himself if required.

Hadriana was alarmed by just how many Magisters were watching Rhett, predatory looks on their faces. She unconsciously moved closer to her friend. She wasn't sure what she would do if he was in danger, but she would not do nothing, of that she was certain.

Rhett remained alert as they moved through the streets realising he much preferred to travel the city in forms other than his current one, he felt exposed and vulnerable. He had craved freedom and now he had a measure of it all he wanted was to return to the safety of the estate. Furious with the thought he mustered his courage and met the gaze of those he passed rather than looking away. It had been such a long time since he had walked the streets in anything other than darkness, his natural curiosity finally surfaced. He remained watchful, but his gaze became interested rather than suspicious. They moved through the market, Rhett inhaling deeply the smell of baking and spices. He glanced up as Danarius rested his hand on his shoulder.

"You did well today."

"Leto's wound wasn't too difficult to heal."

Danarius smiled. "I rather meant your level of courage. You showed no discomfort beneath some rather lured looks."

"Were they for me?" Rhett murmured innocently.

Danarius smirked. "You are an attractive young man Rhett; continue your training with Leto. I would like the frequency increased to daily training." He noted the flash of discomfort on his face. "You may be grateful for it one day."

Rhett nodded. "Of course." He glanced to Leto who was watching everything without being obvious in that way of his. His hair was long enough to reach his eyes and Rhett wanted to brush it from his face. He looked away; this was going to be torture.

**xXx**

Danarius frowned as they reached the estate feeling the air of panic. A guard moved swiftly to his side whispering, his whole body giving off an air of agitation. "Show me." Danarius murmured moving after the guard.

Rhett watched after them, stopped from following by Hadriana. "I want to know what's happening."

"It is none of our business."

They entered the house startled to see Myoro by the stairs; Varania sobbing painfully in her arms.

Leto rushed to them. "Varania are you hurt?"

"No, it's Regior!" She wailed.

Rhett ran up the stairs not bothering to wait for an explanation racing to his tutor's room. The world seemed to stop as he saw the body on the floor. Danarius was speaking, but he could hear nothing but the pounding of his own heart. He fell to his knees reaching out his hand to touch Regior's cheek. He flinched at the icy feel tears spilling down his cheeks. _Too late, Maker we were too late._

"It seems his heart simply gave up on him."

Rhett glanced to Danarius. "I should have been here." He whispered.

Danarius pulled him to his feet. "You will be a Magister one day Rhett. Do not mourn those beneath you."

_One day I will kill you and I will not mourn you, you are beneath us all! _

**xXx**

Rhett watched the flames as they consumed the body, tears slipping unheeded down his cheeks. Varania was sobbing painfully in Leto's arms, Myoro embracing both of her children. Hadriana had not attended, remaining with Danarius. He glanced up at the wall startled to see Rascal carefully washing her face. He gave a shuddering breath as a grey cat with black striping walked across the wall and settled next to her. Rhett stared at the body and then at the cats as they nodded to him then jumped from the wall. His hand flew to his mouth, a choked sob leaving his lips as relief swelled within him. He turned startled as a hand gently gripped his shoulder and he glanced up at Leto. "I'm going to get us out of the nightmare Leto, I swear we will all be free of him."

"Rhett hush; do not say such things, or we will be standing here watching you burn." Leto was startled as Rhett pressed against him.

"I will see us free Leto, I don't care what it takes."

Leto hesitated and then wrapped his arms gently around the young mage. "Freedom is a dream Rhett."

Rhett shook his head. "You're wrong Leto and I'll prove it."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed._


	13. Power Games

The first month after Regior's 'death' Rhett was withdrawn and exhausted the others believing it to be grief not only of Regior, but of the mysterious disappearance of Rascal. Rhett however was spending his time in preparation. He worked harder with Leto, the leers of the Magisters in the arena driving him. He was also looking for other spells to help protect himself. He didn't trust any of the Magisters, Danarius included. He had overheard other apprentices speaking; terrible tales of them being given to other Magisters for a specific period of time or purpose in exchange for influence or power for their master. Rhett knew it would not be long before Danarius began to bargain for power with him as the currency. His eyes drifted to a spell Regior had shown him once; it seemed a lifetime ago, simple yet deadly. He knew it by heart praying he would never have to use it.

**xXx**

Danarius took a sip of wine and smiled at his fellow Magister who had returned to the City after five years in Orlais. He had quickly regained his status and his notoriety in the few weeks he had been back. "You are doing well Mettre."

"As are you brother."

Danarius smirked. No-one knew of their biological status, it would be too dangerous for them both. "I have what we have been waiting for."

"Your new apprentice?"

"He is a spirit healer."

Mettre's eyes widened. "Truly?"

"Indeed and I have almost perfected the technique of the branding lines."

"They must be perfect Danarius."

"I am all too aware of the consequences if they are not Mettre."

"You have burned the bodies I hope."

"Of course, no trace of them remains."

"You have a subject in mind I assume."

"Indeed, Leto."

Mettre smiled. "As yes; his performance in the arena yesterday was superb, he will be a fine beginning. How will you make them both comply, Leto at least must be willing?"

"Leto will do anything for his family. I will announce a contest; the prize will be the branding."

"Danarius …"

"And freedom for the winners family."

Mettre chuckled. "Beautiful brother. What of your apprentice? You see the way he looks at Leto I assume."

Danarius looked to him startled. "I had not noticed."

"It is subtle, but there. You might wish to exploit that." Mettre rose. "I will say good evening brother; good luck at the arena tomorrow, I will have my coin on Leto."

**xXx**

Fenris drove home the killing blow, the roars of the crowd thundering in his ears. He made his way back to the fighter's room seeking out Rhett who was waiting for him.

Rhett winced at the wound across his chest. "Makers breath Leto."

"A scratch." He smiled at the flash of anger in his eyes.

"This is not a scratch!"

Leto trembled as Rhett's hands ghosted over his chest, the magic tingling over his skin. Each day was a monumental effort to keep himself from revealing his growing desire. "Thank you." He whispered, cleaning the blood from his hands. His head snapped up as two Magisters approached.

"Well; well, it seems Danarius has got himself a healer."

Rhett glanced up at the Magisters recognising them as Saron and Farril, both were Magisters he wanted to avoid. He remained silent his eyes fixed to the floor.

"What's your name apprentice?" Saron demanded.

"Rhett." He kept his gaze low in a gesture of submission.

Saron reached out winding a blond lock around his fingers. "Danarius has kept you quiet, I can see why. If you were mine I wouldn't want to share either."

Rhett felt bile rise in his throat.

Leto tensed wanting to rip the Magisters throat out.

Saron moved closer forcing Rhett backwards until he was pressed against the wall. "I bet you have all sorts of talents."

Rhett swallowed painfully; only just managing to stop his yelp of alarm as his wrist was grasped and he felt part of his mana drained, feeling disorientated as he was dragged from the room. He glanced back to see Leto on his knees; his face twisted in agony, Magister Farril's magic curling around him.

Leto tried to move, his heart almost bursting with his rage and panic as Rhett was taken from him. In that moment everything became clear to him, the mage was undeniably a part of his heart and he couldn't stand to lose him. Rhett had kept him from losing himself to the grief and anger that had almost consumed him. He stared at the Magister hatred burning within him. He was failing Rhett and he knew that would kill him as swiftly as any blade. He tried to fight against the magic, but he was helpless. He gave a startled gasp as the Magister collapsed to his knees blood spurting from his mouth.

Danarius glanced to Leto. "Where is Rhett?"

**xXx**

Saron chuckled softly pushing Rhett into a room at the far end of the complex. "Danarius doesn't deserve his power boy and a Magister who can't protect his own slaves and apprentices, well …"

Rhett shuddered at flashes of memories of too many close escapes while he fought to survive on the streets. He struggled, hissing in pain as he was slammed against the wall hearing the awful sound of his robe being torn. He twisted painfully summoning his magic and drove his hand against the Magisters chest.

Saron's eyes widened as pain shot through his body before he collapsed to the ground, convulsing before he lay still.

Rhett shrank back into the corner of the room forcing his ragged breathing to ease. Moments passed and he inched forward and knelt beside the body carefully opening the robes at his chest. To his relief there was no visible mark that magic had been the cause of his death. He pulled his torn robes around him and shivered, the reality that he had killed a man settling on him. He felt the bile rise burning his throat as he lost the contents of his stomach. When he finally stopped retching; Rhett inched past the body to the opposite corner, sitting down hugging his legs to his chest as he buried his face against his knees. He glanced up sharply at the sound of running footsteps, shuddering as Danarius and Leto entered the room.

Danarius was beyond furious. He glanced to the dead Magister and then to Rhett who was shivering in the corner of the room.

Leto struggled to contain the nausea, overwhelmed by rage and regret.

Danarius knelt beside Rhett knowing better than to touch him. "Rhett, can you stand?"

Nodding Rhett used the wall to get back to his feet.

"Leto will take you back to the estate, but first tell me how he died."

Rhett wrapped his arms around his waist. "He just keeled over. He convulsed for a minute or two and then lay still." He looked up cautiously. "Will I be punished for not healing him?"

Danarius shook his head. "No, if he was not dead already I would do the honours myself. Now go with Leto."

Rhett nodded and slipped passed him.

Danarius noted the torn robes and the bruising of the skin he could see. "Rhett … did he …"

Rhett shook his head. "He didn't get the chance."

**xXx**

Leto covered Rhett in a cloak to hide the state of his robes and hurried him to the estate, barely able to contain the relief that while bruised and perhaps in shock the Magister had not succeeded in his intentions. Neither spoke, Leto furious and humiliated by being subdued so easily and concerned for the mage in his care.

They reached the estate and Rhett headed straight for his room to grab fresh clothes before intending to take a long bath. He was unnerved when Leto followed him. "I'm fine now Leto, you don't have to stay with me."

Leto hesitated. "I am truly sorry. I knew you would catch their attention. I should have been more prepared, I should have …" He stopped, his breath hitching as Rhett rested a hand on his arm.

"I'm fine Leto, he didn't get what he wanted and it's no worse to what I've experienced in the past. A bath and some food and I will be just fine." He withdrew and moved into the bathing room closing the door firmly behind him, using the pump to fill the tub and heating it with his magic. He shrugged off the torn robes and sank into the water, submerging himself for a few moments before resurfacing and beginning to wash. His gaze kept returning to his hand; seeing it pressed against the Magisters chest, feeling the surge of magic and watching as he died. "Maker what am I becoming?" He whimpered; hugging his knees to his chest and allowing the tears to fall.

Leto moved away from the spy hole and leaned against the wall ashamed he had been watching him, but confused by his words. He paced outside of the room startling Rhett when he walked out.

Rhett froze. "Have you been there the whole time?"

"I … yes."

"Why?"

"How did the Magister really die?"

Rhett met his gaze. "What do you think happened, I killed him."

Leto was startled by the matter of fact tone. "You killed him?"

"As far as anyone else is concerned he died naturally, unless you intend to tell them otherwise."

"No!" He swallowed painfully. "No, I will say nothing."

"Thank you." He sighed. "Leto that man was going to …" He shuddered painfully. "Look I did what I had to do; I'm not proud of it, but I had no choice." He looked up startled as Leto moved closer.

"You once said I was brave. I think you are the bravest person I know."

Rhett stared at him in astonishment. "I was terrified."

"You can be brave and terrified."

Rhett felt himself held by impossibly green eyes, aching for the man before him. He gave a soft whimper as Leto's lips crashed against his own. Rhett froze before Leto's insistence swept him up, giving an involuntary moan as his body seemed to tingle with sensations he could barely contain. He felt his back press against the wall, lips crushing his own.

Leto's grip was rough; he knew no other way, his passion playing out as he had experienced it from others. He had closed his heart to love, but lust he understood.

It was too much for Rhett; to have this coveted, but feared touch made him afraid of himself. "Leto stop, please." He gasped.

Leto froze his heart pounding. He scrambled for words, something that would put the younger man at ease. He wanted Rhett to know he was safe, that he would defend him against whatever may come. "I will never let another Magister touch you I swear it. I will do whatever I need to; endure whatever training I must, but I will _never_ fail you again."

Rhett stared at him startled, his body shaking as he pressed his hands to Leto's chest. The world was heat and light, the warmth of impossibly soft lips. Leto's low rumbling groan of pleasure ignited Rhett's own desire; the young mage clinging to him, the kiss becoming harder, tongues tangling in a passionate expression of all that had been thus far denied.

Leto could barely contain himself; he was not used to slow and tender, not used to considering feelings, but he did not wish to frighten Rhett and it was almost enough to have this kiss, but he couldn't deny he wanted more.

A strangled groan left Rhett's lips as Leto's hands slipped beneath his tunic. His fingers tangled in ebony hair pulling Leto harder against him as though their touch was not nearly enough.

"You are safe my little Anders, I will always protect you." Leto whispered as he slowly kissed down Rhett's throat. He was surprised when he felt Rhett tense, shocked by the look of anger in his eyes as he pulled his head back slightly.

"Don't call me that!" Rhett snapped.

Leto looked to him in confusion. "Why not?" He whispered, allowing his lips to brush the lobe of Rhett's ear just slightly hoping to recapture the moment that seemed to be dissipating.

Rhett shivered despite himself. "Stop that!" He hissed, angry with himself that his hands were clutching Leto's arms.

Leto's confusion increased; growling softly in frustration, this was having the opposite effect to his intention. "What is wrong?"

"You calling me that!" Rhett snapped. "I'm not your plaything! Don't presume the words Danarius speaks to you will make me weak at the knees as it does you!"

"That is not …"

"Yes it is! _Little wolf_!" He snarled, his heart aching with need.

Leto looked to him startled, feeling his cheeks burn. He had never been ashamed of his more intimate relationship with Danarius; conflicted perhaps, but not ashamed. Yet the look in Rhett's eyes made him feel unclean because of it. Leto scowled and walked away; hurt, angry and confused.

Rhett slumped against the wall waiting for his heart beat to calm. Despite the love he could no longer deny he would not be a plaything for the elf, he owed himself that much at least. Rhett stormed into his room. "My Little Anders." He snarled. "Just who does he think he is?" His fingers drifted over his lips that still seemed to burn from Leto's touch. He flopped onto the bed, groaned and buried his head into a pillow. "Maker why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut. He was kissing me! He _wanted_ to kiss me!" He gave a muffled groan, his whole body aching at the memory.

**xXx**

Leto sat on the edge of his bed and buried his head in his hands. "You bloody fool." He snarled at himself. "You stupid bloody fool; as if he would be in any mood for that kind of attention after today." He paced the room furious with himself. He glanced to himself in the mirror. "What kind of monster am I?" He shuddered thinking himself no better than the Magisters. He sank onto the bed having no idea how to make things right.

**xXx**

Danarius had made his way to Mettre's estate, accepting the wine and pacing the study venting his rage.

Mettre sat on a comfortable seat and watched him. "Saron was a fit man. They boy killed him."

Danarius hesitated. "I believe so, but how? There were no marks, no energy signature."

"I believe you know brother, you used the same spell on our father did you not?"

Danarius raised an eyebrow. "I would not have thought the boy capable."

"He must be powerful indeed. Spirit Healer and a powerful defender if you can play this right; the boy must be tested."

"How?"

"Give him to me for one evening. Let us see what he is capable of?"

"Brother!"

Mettre laughed. "You believe me at risk from a mere boy?"

"He is not to be touched, we are understood?"

"Yes brother I realise you want him for yourself."

"No; at least not yet, I want him for Leto, bind them together and they will be forever bound to me."

"You are learning little brother." Mettre smirked. "I will be restrained, I promise."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you to everyone reading, following and reviewing._


End file.
